


About Kisses and hugs

by FleurDeCerisier



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeCerisier/pseuds/FleurDeCerisier
Summary: Tessa and Scott are excellent Teammates that they know each other since children and then of many years your relationship is even better than before. During this time they have know are big persons and nowadays they have a very special friendship, unique and exclusively how few in this world.They are together in every moment, in the good and bad moments can count on each other. She and he doesn't imagine other Life without the other, they can ever separate and every minute away is strange for they.One day, the possibility of birth their dreams together comes true, but to make it they must emigrate hundreds of kilometers of your native city abandoned to all your loved ones, so that any difficulty they most overcome it together alones and more United than ever.Under the tutelage of an evil and ruthless woman, her friendship becomes more powerful and special. Together they fight for are the best in your field, but don't realize that your soulmate it was always close.





	1. The Start of a great road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for change the name, but my brain was exploted during creative process of writing. Really sorry yes my English is not good. Recently I am learning this language.

In the locality of Ilderton, a small town of the county close of London city in the state of Ontario, a little girl of five years old called Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue danced in his room to the rhythm of classical music, dreaming and imagining with are a great ballet dancer. Her mother Kate spied on her behind the door with a giant smile of happiness so beautiful and sweet her daughter looked enjoying what she likes to do, routine that both repeat daily after Jane leaves the Kindergarden.

Meanwhile in the next house are the best friends of Kate, the family Moir, the most generous people amusing cheerful kindly and kind of Ilderton. To each place that they leave their mark of good energy and optimism, which causes that all the inhabitants of the locality want to meet with the most greatest family of there. All of them are very popular both in Ilderton and in the adjoining neighborhood and in most neighborhoods of the County of London. There is no one who refuses to talk to them, because when you talk to anyone they always have a positive word and encouragement to leave you, they also give you the best advice that any other person can give you and help anyone who needs them.

The mom is Alma and father is Joe. Together they have three sons: Charlie with 14 years-old, Danny of 13, and the youngest, Scott of 7. They also take care of their niece Sherie of 13 years, daughter of the sister of Alma, that passed away after the childbirth of Sherie, but it is as if she were the daughter that never had. She is so well cared for that she never felt her mother's absence and feels like a princess in that home. When the night arrives the family Moir final meet at the Katherine house to dinner with friends and have a good time in the company of their children's. 

Kate besides Tessa has three older children: Jordan of nine years-old, Kevin of 12, and Casey of 17. She raises her children alone, since the boys' father disappeared when Tessa was newborn, after the plane in which he was traveling suffered an accident. Although she has managed to deal with this situation, sometimes Kate needs the help of her best friends, although her introverted personality and her pride do not allow her to be helped, but Alma and Joe know her so well that they know how to detect when Kate does not can do it alone and do not hesitate to do their own and help her without realizing. 

Beyond the lack of her father, the love that Tessa receives from her mother is so much that she never wondered what would have become of her if her father was present. If that were not enough, his older brother, Casey, takes care of Tessa what is it like if he was the father he never met.

As for the children of Alma and Joe, Sheri is very close to Kevin because they are in the same class and tend to do homework together after school. Even though he has not told, Kevin kidding a lot to Sheri, but she is attracted to Casey. Meanwhile Jordan and Scott spend their time playing together during family gatherings, but despite this they do not get along very well, their relationship is somewhat tortuous, but she tries to support Scott because she is interested in Danny and does not want him to be take a bad impression of her and try to approach Danny through his little brother, but Danny has a girlfriend and only goes to Kate's house for his friend Kevin, and for Danny, Jordan is just a girl and the sister of her friend Kevin.

As for Tessa, being the youngest of both families, she always stays by her mother's side when they get together for dinner, since none of Alma's and Joe's children want to play with her, and although her sister Jordan is all the time with Tessa, when Danny is close he does not pay attention to her and puts her aside. On the other hand she is so focused on the dance that she only thinks of being alone to go to her room and dance as much as possible and imitate the movements of the best ballet dancers. For Tess there is only one thing in life that makes her very happy: her passion, ballet, something she dreamed about for a long time and her ultimate obsession in life. She only thinks of one thing: to enter the ballet of the National School of Classical Dance, but since she is only 5 years old and she still has 6 to be able to take the test, she learns new movements watching operas and concerts on television.

Once they have finished dinner, all the members of each family come together to talk about the things they did during the day: first they start talking about Joe and Alma, then Kate follows, after the biggest kids and finally the little ones, but by then Scott and Tessa are very tired and almost always end up falling asleep on the sofa in the hall, so Joe and Alma go home with Scotty in their arms, while Kate climbs the stairs to put Tess in her bed.

The next day the youngest of the Moir family wakes up before his parents and brothers to turn on the TV and watch the replays of ice hockey matches of his favorite team: the Toronto Maple leaf, a team that you would like to play with when you are older. Dream every day with being the scorer and captain of this team. Scott is super fan of this team, so much that they wear the picture shirt as sleepwear, and if it were for him he would also use it to go to elementary school, but in his school they wear uniform and he has no choice but to take it off, although when his father does not see him, he hides the shirt in his backpack and takes it to school with him as a good luck simbol so he can do well in school.

Even though their parents are very close friends and they get together all the time to share a family time, Scott and Tess do not know each other. For his part, Scotty does not record it at meetings and Tessa is very shy and attached to her mom, so approaching him is not within his plans. Both he and she, unlike their older brothers, go to different schools and are in different degrees, so it is almost impossible to know each other, also none of the two share activities or places in common more than the nights at home Kate, and as both families tend to get together late, Scott and Tessa end up falling asleep in the armchair. Despite each of these impediments, they had plenty of opportunities to cross words, and although they still do not know it, they have many things in common.


	2. A new route to travel

Both Tessa and Scott dream of doing what they like the most: she loves to dance and loves to play hockey. they also have their families in common, but the passion they put into what they do prevents them from seeing reality, so they do not realize that ambition and desire to be the best in their areas, is the key to reach to do great things together. Being close is like they are far apart. They are very talented in what they do but Together they are pure dynamite although they have not yet found that common point that unifies them, but when they discover it their world will change without being noticed, and their lives will change forever and everything you dream and desire will go to the background, but for the moment they will have new adventures separately.

After repeating daily the routine of watching his daughter dance behind the door of his room, Kate decides to start the campaign and find out about a private teacher who gives dance lessons to her daughter at home, since she does not have time to take her to an academy, but after his unsuccessful search, he decides to go to Jane's room and tell her what happened: 

Kate: - Hi, little daughter, can I talk to you little one?-

Tess: - Of course, Mommy, but why? I did something wrong? -

Kate, with a fake bad face says: Of course not beautiful! Is there something I should know about?

With a surprised face Tessa says: - Nooo! Not at all-

Kate sighs and says: - It's fine! ... I'm going to pretend that I believe you -

Tess: - That good! Did something happen Mommy? -

Kate: - No, little daughter! nothing bad happened ... it's just that I want to tell you something I do every day -

Tess hug your mother and says: - Tell me Mommy, what is it about? -

Kate: - every day when you get home after kindergarten, I listen to classical music that comes out of your room and watched you dance behind the door... -

Tess: - Sorry ma! Do I make a lot of noise? Do I put the music too high? -

Kate: - No, little daughter! nothing happens, there's nothing wrong with that ... in fact it's my favorite activity of the day, I love it! -

Tess: - Really? 

Kate: - in fact, I love it! I love watching you dance and I see you so beautiful and happy that -

Tess: - Thanks mom!, I love you mommy! -

Kate: - You are super talented, could you dance for me? -

Tess: - It will be a pleasure! What would you like me to interpret? -

Kate: - mmm... Let's see! let me see! let me think! How about the Swan Lake? -

Tess: - Of course, yes, Mommy! In fact, the Swan Lake is my favorite since we went to see the concert with the classmates and the teacher, I am obsessed with that work -

Tessa immediately proceeds to turn on the stereo, selects the song, goes to the center of the room, poses and starts dancing. Minutes later the routine ends, he greets his mother with praise, as if he were a public in a theater full of people, Kate in turn applauds euphorically as if it were really that she is watching ballet in an auditorium. Tessa goes to turn off the stereo, Kate gets out of bed and hug tightly for several seconds, then he sits down again and asks Jane how she feels on her lap, Tessa obeys and Kate says:

\- Do I tell you something? ... every time I see you dancing behind the door I see how you enjoy, I see how much you like it, I see you very happy and therefore that makes me very happy, that's why I was looking for a private teacher who can come home to give you a couple of classes a week, but the truth is that I have not found any, so I was finding out about academies, and I found some that maybe you might like, but the reality is that at the moment I can not, I work many hours, there are your brothers who also have their activities and someone has to take them, I also work away from home and it takes me a long time, but although I can not promise anything, I will try to fix some things at work so I can take you to ballet, not now, but maybe later -

At that moment he goes through the corridor Danny who had just arrived to see Kevin and after hearing the last part of Kate's conversation with Tessa, interrupts the conversation and says:

\- Sorry Kate for interrupting but I could not help but listen to the conversation. Maybe he has a solution so that your daughter Tessa can go to ballet classes. As you well know, my aunt gives figure skating classes and I train in the same club as her. Near the club there is a ballet academy, maybe I can talk to my aunt Carol (since she is the one who always takes me to the club) and Tessa could go on the schedule that I train to take classes and then we would all go back together -

Kate: - I don't know David, I don't think, I do not want to abuse -

Danny: - Katy for nothing. The Academy is on its way to the club, so we would go there without problems, what do you think? What do you say? -

Tess: - Please mommy! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Please mom! Yes? Yes? Yes yes yes? -

Kate, without hesitation, at Tessa's insistence, accepts Danny's proposal and in a couple of days, Tessa would begin to take ballet classes and make her dreams come true, but what she does not know is that her future has something else for her.

Meanwhile in the house next door was the sweet and tender, but naughty Scott doing his own, because his dad was working, his mom went shopping, his brother Danny was with his friend Kevin and his cousin Sheri was in training in the skating club, so the house only had Scott and his older brother Charlie, that did not help much either taking care of Scott because he always ended up being an accomplice of the antics of his younger brother. Charlie always keeps some hockey sticks in his closet that he uses to play with Scott when the house is empty, and usually almost always end up breaking something, a small ornament, some lamp, but this time they passed: they broke the television, an antique wall clock that Mackenzie (Sheri's mom) gave her when Alma and Joe got married, a couple of table decorations and the banisters on the basement stairs and the main staircase. Trying to observe the disaster they had caused, Charlie begins to run euphorically throughout the house trying to fix what they had done, while Scott begins to sweep the evidence of his mischief, but none of them knows what to do with the clock. At the moment they are trying to hang the clock on the wall it reaches Alma, and as expected, her reaction was not pleasant, and shouting she said:

\- But what is this? what did you do? I'm leaving for a minute and the house falls apart, do you realize what they did? Are they crazy? That's enough! There's always something missing in this house every time I leave. I let them pass the ceramic swans that were on the stove, I let them pass the mamushkas of the day table, I also let him pass the vase of the entrance and the Chinese vase of the hall, but this! This is unheard of! I can not let it go! The whole house is a mess and I do not know how we are going to fix this. Let everyone go to your room, do not say a word, then when your father arrives we will decide the punishment -

Once Scott and Charlie are each in his room, Scott is long to cry but not for being challenged, but out of frustration. It was at that moment that he realized what he had done. It was clear to her that it was very serious and she did not know what to do to remedy it, she felt very guilty and wanted to come down to help her mother clean up, but she knew that it would not solve things. Meanwhile Alma begins to clean And by the time Joe arrives and notes that the clock and railing of the stairs is missing, then goes to the kitchen to ask Alma what happened and while cooking tells:

\- I left home to do the home shopping and left Charlie in charge of Scott. When I got home, I found this disaster. They broke Mackenzie's clock, the television and the rails of the basement stairs and the main staircase -

As Alma tells him everything, Joe watches everywhere and notices that the kitchen stairs leading to the basement do not have security bars. In addition, the main TV is on the kitchen table in pieces with the broken screen. When Alma finishes telling him everything, Joe asks where the boys are: 

\- And where are the boys? What happened to them? -

Alma: - The boys are in their respective rooms I told them they will stay there until I call him after you and I decide the punishment together -

Joe: - Okay! I'll see what the guys are doing and then go down and see what we do with them -

Then Joe goes up the kitchen stairs while Alma is cooking and goes to Charlie's room to see what he is doing and talk about what happened: 

\- Let's see Charlie. I do not want to get angry with any of you I do not want to be the bad pope, nor the evil one, nor challenge them for everything every time they do something bad, but you who are the greatest should think a little more about things -

Charlie: - I'm sorry dad! I really did not want to do this, it was not my intention to cause all this problem, it's just that I think I did not think -

Joe: - I know son, I do not think you are capable of doing something like that on purpose, but you have to understand that Scott is an example, not only are you the big brother, you have to look for the middle point, right? -

Joe leaves Charlie's room and heads to Scott's room. When he opens the door of his room he watches Patrick anguished, crying, then asks him:

\- Hi son! Can I pass? -

Scott, seeing his father enter, stops crying and tells him:

\- Sorry, Daddy, I'm really sorry, I promise I'll never do it again. yes! -

Joe takes a second to calm down. sighs and says:

\- Calm down, will you? I hope so, do not ever do it again. Did you hear me well? -

Scotty: - I promise dad, I will never play at home or anywhere else. I will come to class directly to my room, I will do the homework and that is it. No more fun -

Joe: - Do not exaggerate, son! You can play and have fun without problems but without making so much mess and without breaking anything, but for now stay here that I will talk to your mother and in a little while we will call you and we will decide the punishment that we are going to give you, understood? -

Joe leaves Scott's room, heads to the kitchen and starts arguing about the punishment for Charlie and Scott. After the time Alma and Joe still do not decide what to do with Scott, they feel that their exaggerated energy with hockey is a sign. At that moment the sister of Jonah arrives at the house, Carol and observes the house, asks what happened, Alma tells her and Carol suggests taking Scott when she teaches at the club so that Scott learns to skate. Alma and Joe think it's a good solution so they call Charlie and Scott to tell them the punishment. Alma and Joe cream in unison:

\- You can now download -

Patrick and Charlie embarrassed and serene, down the stairs looking down, sit on the main sofa of the house, wait there to be told what to do. Alma, Joe and Carol stand in front of them and start talking:

\- We already decided that we are going to do with you, because what they did can never happen, did you understand me? -

The boys, looking sad, look their dad in the eyes and nod their heads. Meanwhile, the boys' dad gets serious and says:

\- First of all, I hope that this will never happen again. Secondly, they have to promise me that they will behave accordingly. And they will not break anything anymore -

With doubtful tone Charlie and Scott say chorus: 

\- We promise! -

Alma: - Now I am going to tell you the punishment. First I start with you Charlie, you're going to have to help your father fix the stairs and you'll have to help me with the house when I decide, is that clear? -

Joe: - As for you Scott... it was difficult to know what to do with you, but your aunt gave us an idea -

Carol: - So is! As you well know, Scott, I teach skating lessons in a club where your brother Danny and your cousin Sheri go, then it occurred to me that when I go there, you will come with me and you can start learning to skate and not hit things Here, what do you think about the idea? -

Scotty: - I love it!, I want to start -

It was not necessary to tell him, but he imagined that learning to skate figures could bring him closer to his dream of being the scorer of his favorite hockey team and he did not hesitate to accept. What nobody knew is that this new activity that they were about to start (Tessa, ballet and Scott, figure skating) for both would completely change the destiny of their lives.


	3. Halfway to the destination

The long-awaited day of the boys arrived: Tessa would begin her first ballet class and Scott begin his first skate lesson. the emotion of both infected those around him. Tessa's mother was super happy, so much so that days before she went through all the stores in the city to buy everything she needs to dance, such as shoes, to ecaps, socks, hose, dresses, tutu, hair accessories and more. 

As I wanted to surprise his daughter, I keep all these gifts in the suitcase of his car but they were so many that he had to ask his eldest son Casey to keep some things in his car so that he would not notice. When the moment arrived, Kate would surprise her with all those present, but an hour before she began to comb her hair in front of the TV on the Ballet Channel. finishing the hairstyle, Kate calls Casey to help her with the gifts and they go to the garage to look for them while Jane looks in the mirror to see how her mother's hairstyle was. Seconds later, Tessa's face of joy was immense for the amount of gifts; she could not wait even a second to open them and try everything, she was super delighted and fascinated, there was nothing she would not like and she wanted to use everything for her first class but she did not give her enough time to choose what to wear since Peyton arrived to take her to the academy along with Scott, Danny and Sheri who would go to train the club, so he stayed with what he was wearing: a pink leotard, a pink stockings, a pink hair ornament and pink sleeves, since that was his color favorite and made her feel like a princess. Kate called her down and Carol was touched to see her so beautiful and radiant, so he could not help but say: 

\- But what a beautiful girl! Excited about this new adventure? -

Tessa, super anxious and excited, ran out of the house forgetting her bag, so Kate screamed at him and said:

\- Wait! You can not leave yet! You are forgetting the bag, also the shoes are for the time you are in class, so come to put on some shoes, take your bag and put warm clothes up- 

Go back into the house super fast and dresses hurriedly , grabs her purse and runs to Carol's car because she wanted to arrive early for her first class to warm up before the teacher arrived, but inside was Scott, who ran over the excitement and ended up sitting on top of him, but he did not say anything because, just like Tessa, he was super excited and just thought about getting to the club to put on the skates and start skating, besides he could not stop looking at the skates that his aunt Carol had given to start, although he did not like them much because they were figure skates instead of hockey skates. Meanwhile Carol was talking to Kate coordinating details of the return. After a couple of minutes Carol climbed into the car to go to the destination but Scott realizes that he forgot his bag, so he asks permission to get off and go find the bag at home. That was the first official word crossing between Tessa and Scott. Once Scott returns with his bag to the car as a joke Tessa says: 

\- Are you sure you do not forget anything else? see that your head is wearing it -

Scott does not like the joke very much but he does not say anything because he is anxious to get to the club and start skating, so he gets into the car and Carol turns it on and start the route that would begin to mark the fate of Tessa and Scott. An hour later the boys arrive at destination, Carol parks the car, Sheri and Danny go to the club with Scott, and Carol accompanies Tessa to the Academy, leaves her, wishes her good luck and says:

\- Good luck Tess! At 7 I come back for you, okay? - 

Tessa nods, gives a kiss and a hug to Carol, says goodbye to her and says:

\- See you in a while - 

Meanwhile, in the club were Sheri, Danny and Scott who were preparing to train . When Sheri and Danny finish putting on their skates, they go to the track and Scott goes behind them, who actually had to wait for his aunt, since that was not the track on which he had to train, so Danny with tone mockingly tells him:

\- on this track we train the greats! so Calm yourself dwarf and wait sitting your aunt that she will take you the track where it touches you - 

Angry at the response of his brother, Scott responds:

-Little be your damn fool - 

At that moment Carol arrives, shakes his hand Scott and they go to the track where Scott will take his first lesson. They arrive at the track, Carol greets all the students and introduces Scott to the others. Meanwhile, Tessa finishes heating up, her teacher arrives, introduces herself to her and asks Tessa to introduce herself to the others. Tessa introduces herself and says:

\- Hello everyone, I'm Tessa, I'm 5 years old, I'm from Ilderton, this will be my first ballet class, I'm very excited to be here! -

She finishes his presentation before the group, he starts the class and all the girls start dancing, he spends time and in the club, Scott starts to practice skating back but he falls and hurts his knee, so Carol makes him go to sit down and wait for the class to finish to leave and although the accident frustrated Scott a little, he wanted to try again, but his aunt stopped him, so he got very angry and crossed his arms and sat in a corner waiting for the class to end. Once the class is over, Scott pulls out the skates and walks over to where his aunt is. She asks him if he is soon, he nods and they both go to the main track where Sheri and Danny were training to go to look for Tessa, but Sheri and Danny decide to stay because in a week they compete in the regionals and they wanted to fix some details of his routine, then Carol and Scott are going to look for Tessa. 

When they arrive for Tessa, Carol comes over to talk to the teacher and ask her about Tessa's first class, since Kate asked Carol to know about how she did. The teacher tells him and says: 

\- To be the first class she takes, the truth is that she was quite good, she has good reflexes and she concentrates a lot, what is good for the ballet, she learned the positions quickly, she has a lot of potential - 

Carol she appreciates the teacher's words and promises that she will communicate this to her mother. They finish talking and go to the car to go home. Started the journey both are very quiet, so Carol, to descontracturar the situation asks Tessa:

\- Tell me Tess, how was the class? you had fun? you like me? -

Tessa, super excited to tell everyone how the class was, says:

\- What an amazing class! I want it to be tomorrow to return! I learned the positions and turn! it was very exciting! I had a great time! - 

While Tessa was talking, Scott was furious, because his first class had not gone as he thought and he felt very angry because his aunt did not let him continue with the class. Then when he sees Scott's dirty face behind the rear view mirror, Carol says: 

\- That face Scott changes already! It's not that bad! if I do not let you continue it's because you were going to hurt yourself more and tomorrow you were not going to be able to come - 

Tessa with worried face, she proceeded to look at Scott and ask:

\- But what happened? You're good? - 

Angry Scott responds: 

\- Yes, I'm fine! It's just that my aunt did not let me continue with the class because I fell - 

Carol interrupts Scott and says: 

\- I did not let you continue because when you fell you hurt your knee, look how it stayed, it's all inflamed if I had let you continue you had injured - 

When Carol mentions Scott's knee, Tessa looks at her and says: 

\- It must have been a very ugly fall, that knee looks very bad -

To which Scott replies:

\- it's not so bad, it just swelled up the blow, but it's going to happen to me -

To which Carol responds: 

\- It was nothing because it did not stop you in time, when you get home you put ice on the wound to reduce the inflammation -

This was the only conversation during the trip back home and the second crossing of words between Tessa and Scott, then they continued the whole trip quietly, until 5 minutes later, Carol turns on the radio and listens to "Everybody Dance Now" from C + C Factory, then the three begin to sing it until they arrive at their houses. The trip ends and Carol turns off the car, pulls out his safety belt, gets out of the car, opens the back door for Jane to get off and when Tessa gets out, Scott yells: 

\- Have a rest! See you tomorrow! Good luck! -

Carol knocks on the door of Kate's house she opens the door and Tessa excitedly rushes on her mom, hugs her, then Kate tells her to go up to take a bath, while she starts talking with Carol and talking about Tessa's first class. While they talk, Scott looks at them with a bored face, so they finish talking and Carol takes Scott home in his arms by his knee and starts talking with Alma and Joe to tell him about Scott's day. From that moment Tessa and Scott will start new adventures and unexpected things will happen for them and for those around them.


	4. Embracing the path to a possible new destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This fanfic is a very large, I hope that continue reading. Promise that the next chapter are very good. Sorry for the mistakes. With the time realized that the story was so much mistakes that now am correcting. I hope anxious your comments. Ever mistakes that observed let me know.

Excited with their new activities of their routine, Tessa and Scott could not stop thinking about their futures. Each new step that learned was made in the day of the day for the McCormick Virtue family, his routine was to go from school to his house, then to the ballet and return to his house to show all his family the new step he learned in classes. For Scott, it was more or less similar, from school home, then to skate, and get home to bathe, because unlike Tessa, due to disasters caused a few months ago at home, the condition that his parents had put him to be able to continue to school, was that he had to be calm. After a while, Tessa was moving very well in his classes, that his teacher offers the possibility of starting practicing with the team of competences, because he had a lot of talent and the teacher felt that if he continued with that group, he could not move forward. Tessa loved the idea, but I knew that in being that would involve more commitment to his family, because his mother would have to travel with her to each place to be competed and would have to make the suits for routines, but anyway, waiting for his mother to say no, told him about the proposal and Kate Le. 

He said I could not go to the competencies with them, but if they make the costumes. Anyway, his brother Casey offered to accompany them in the tournaments, and without thinking about Kate met with the teacher to fix the schedules, since he would not coinge with Carol's time and he would have to fix her who took it. Anyway, as the trials of the trials coincided with the time in which Carol will teach the club, he would continue to let go with it, but he would have more training hours so he would go with Joe that he goes to look for him after he comes from working.

Meanwhile, Scott would continue to continue normally, but I would add more hours of training since I would start approaching what he likes the most: Hockey. Scott had already learned basic movements that would allow him to play hockey, so Alma and Joe decided to write it in the same club to the hockey classes, what was not expected, was that the movements he learned, with hockey's skates are made differently, so he was a little cost of a suitable, but after a few years he managed it and began to bathe and make trajectories with the disc and in a month he would be playing his friendly first match against Ildon, school that I was Tessa, but she was in the city of Quebec by playing in his first dance competition in a group routine and a soloist. 

After competing for the first time and win the first prize as a group and the third as a soloist, the Tessa professor decides to make a celebration with all his students on a disc of the skills on wheels, and when the party began, Tessa put the skates, but it was not successful, but I was trying, more it fell, so it became frustrated and called his mom to return home. When his mother was going to look, they went up to the car, Tessa told her what happened and Kate said: 

\- Do not cry for that, you are good dancing and you are good in a lot of things, but you can not be good at all, there are times that no matter how much you try, but sooner or later you will leave. Let not do it! Upper that encouragement! You will leave him well. Why do not you better go back? And if you do not try, have fun with your friends, observe those who do well, and maybe you can learn from them, as you do with the ballet -

Jane with a positive smile you answer: 

\- You're mammal, I'm going to stay and I'm going to see them because I fell so many times that hurts everything -

Kate: - Thus talk about! Well done! The best decision you could have taken! I just am staying here until I finish, do you think? - 

Tessa: - Thank you! I want you! - 

Tessa returns to the party, sits next to his partner Danielle that was also frustrated for not having able to skate, so both begin to chat and they entertained both among them who did not realize that they had already been all of themselves, so Danielle and Tessa bow to go with Kate since it had been expected, and they wait for meetings to the Danielle's parents. During that wait, Kate wanting to know Tessa's friend asking:

\- Do you have much known to know? - 

Danielle worried because they did not reach their parents tells him: 

\- In fact we just met, we got to talk because we could not skate and we were spent time - 

At that time the Danielle's Papas arrive and they presented to Katherine and say: 

\- Gladly! My name is Alexis and my wife is Piper, we are Danielle's father's. Thanks for waiting ... -

Kate seeing that they did not know their name is presented and says: 

\- Gladly for me too! I am Kate, Jane's mom - 

To say goodbye, Alexis answered Kate and then asked Tessa: 

\- Thank you very much for every miss Kate, was a pleasure. How about the passion passed? - 

Tessa: - None of the two knew about the skates but we were able to conversate quite and know each other -

The Danielle and Kate dads greet him, they say goodbye, and each one goes to his car. They go every one to their houses and meanwhile, Scott comes back from his first game that came out tied, but equal was very excited to have played, so at night, when Tessa's family and Scott's family gather for dinner and talk about what they did in the day, Scott gets very eager and wants to be the first to talk, but Tessa was also very excited and both wanted to talk, so Tessa bothers with Scott to interrupt it and not let her talk, and Scott equal, then seeing that they do not decide, the parents decide not to let them speak, and Tessa runs angry to his room and Scott has been crossed with arms looking at the floor. That was officially his third communication, 5 months after the first, although the kisses and hugs among them do not delay to arrive.


	5. Kisses that embrace destiny

One year after Tessa’s first competition and the first game of Scott, Tessa begins the primary at London School, school he goes Scott, who is not yet very well, both remain residues from the episode of the Kate home dinner, but anyway, they do not cross much since they are not on the same level, Tessa is two more girl years, so it is newly in, and Scott, in third, but in the recreates are in the same patio, so they do not have left to see. Neither Tessa nor to Scott like this, because they have enough with the family dinners, in which they are completely unknown. 

Anyway, both are ignored, as if they were not known, and thus survive to this bad time, but things change when Casey arrives to search for them, because Scott's parents could not go through the and Casey offered to go through both: Casey saw that the word did not go and did not continue the trip back until they do not fix things. For Casey, that problem at dinner was fixed, but he realized that he did not, and he could not understand that they will still be bad for that, so he retreated them with a few truths:

\- Are you still angry for that dinner in our house? Or did it happen more than I should learn in order for you to not talk to? Because if it is the first, let me tell you that they are crazy, neither the adults are both resentful, fewer children. Both are in primary, so they should act as large children, so until they do not change that face and ask for forgiveness, I'm going to stay here to stand you and we are going to go until they conclude, did you understand me? - 

After a few minutes, the boys realize that Casey spoke inscio, so both seized apologies and presented as if they were happy, they know: 

Scott: - I'm so sorry, I was excited by my first game and wanted to talk. It was a nonsense - 

Tess: - I'm so sorry too. Like you were excited about my first competition and I wanted to tell everyone -

Both with the head accepting the apologies, they look at, they smile and unisoned say: 

Tess: - I'm Tessa, gladly, you are? ... - 

Scott: - I'm Scott, much taste, are you? ... - 

They both laugh for talking to the same time and as Casey sees that they already fixed says: 

\- Well, now, they were reconcilified, we can leave, are we going? - 

Aw the three are heading towards the car, be uploaded, start the trip, Casey turns on the radio, listening to "Everybody Dance Now" and Tessa and Scott begin to sing and dance with the tape. Ends the song, Casey arrives at a traffic light, looks at ourselves strange and question: 

\- What was that boys? What just happened? - 

As the boys seemed very popular that song, they could not believe that he had someone who did not know it, so Tessa and Scott looked at the face of missed as saying. This boy where he left?, And Scott, before Casey's answers responds: 

\- You who are? Where did you get out of does inscience don't know the song? Your brother is very rare Tess - 

Tessa just as surprised responds:

\- You're right Scott, I do not know my brother, I think that the aliens did, and do not you know this song brother? "It's" Everybody Dance Now, "it's impossible not to sing it when you go in the car -

Casey, before your effusive answers and your strangeness answers: 

\- Good! Forgot boys! I'm sorry to know it - 

At that time, the traffic light changes to green and the three continues the trip. Half hour later they arrive at destination, leave Scott and Tessa say goodbye to it: 

\- Goodbye Scott! Good luck! - 

Scott, so as not to be less answer:

\- Thank Jane! Luck for you too! See you at night! Goodbye! - 

Both greet, Tessa and Casey go to their house and Tessa prepares for the ballet. Carol arrives to go for her, Tessa stuffed that Scott is not in the car asking: 

\- Does Scott do not go today? Is it well? -

Carol smiles and responds: 

\- No, quiet, Scott is too, but now that he learned the basics and will start the autumn hockey championship and he is holder, he will not go more at the moment because he no longer needs more classes - 

Tessa reassures, he goes up to the car, go to the club and the academy, the ballet class ends, and the teacher presents the guys to a producer of plays. I was looking for a girl to play a character in order to play a character in the work that is producing, so the producer invites all to go to hearing and when Joe passes through Tessa, Tessa Super excited tells the possibility and Joe tells him about the possibility and Joe congratulates it. The night arrives, both families come together to dinner, and Scott greet Tessa and says: 

\- Congratulations! I found out you're going to audit for a play! - 

Tessa answers:

\- Thank you very much Scott! And Congratulations for you too! I found out that you will be a head in the autumn tournament - 

Spends time, finish dinner, both families congratulate yourself for the achievements of their children, they say goodbye and Scott says:

\- Luck to your audition tomorrow - 

Tessa thank you, he greets himself saying goodbye to him:

\- Thank you Scott, luck for you too in this season, I wish I win - 

To the other day, Tessa goes to her hearing, Scott starts training as a headline and both focus even more in his. Arriving that night, everyone joins, Kate excited tells us all the good thing he was in hearing, since they chose him for a second hearing, Scott calls him just like the whole family Moir, who take advantage to invite Kate and his family to the game that will play Scott on the weekend, Kate accepts the invitation, they will see him play, the team of Scott wins, Tessa approaches him and seeing his skates and says: 

\- Your aunt must be very good teaching, you are sure to skildly. After my first competition we went to celebrate a skate disk and I spent it falling, it was horrible. You make it skateful look like - 

What Scott answers: 

\- Do not believe it. Do you remember when I get angry with my aunt because I fell and I did not let me go? And more than one year of that. Something should have learned. It's just a matter of trying to Jab, to let - 

Scott will change, it is dismissed and says: 

\- Congratulations on how to win - 

What Scott answers: - Thank Tess. How did you get in the audition? - 

Tessa: - Very good, I was chosen - 

Scott: - What good! Congratulations for that then! When are you debud - 

Tessa: - I do not know yet, just yesterday I would communicate that I had left - 

Scott: - So when you know you have to say. Your family was in my first game, we have to be in your first function- 

Tessa: - So it will be! Give it for me! - 

Scott: - Well, I'm going to the wardrobe because I have to change. Anyway we see each other tonight - 

Tessa: - until night then. Chau! - 

Scott goes towards the dressing room, Tessa goes to where his mother is, who is with Alma and Joe, who when they come to Tessa approaching, congratulate me for the role of the work. Kate takes care of Alma and Joe and go to the parking lot to look for the car to go home. When they arrive home, he calls the producer of the work over the first essay and asks if Tessa knows how to skip because there is a scene in the work in which he is going to have to make a number on skids, Tessa begins to disterteing by remembering the incident of the post-competition party, Kate asks him to calm and Tessa's crying to feel because he feels not going to give him the paper when they know that he does not kick. The night arrives, both families come together to dinner, but this time accompanies us Carol, who when entering Kate's house, sees Tessa crying, so I ask why she is crying, and Kate tells what happened, so Carol suggests to give some classes, although it is not sure because Tessa is going to have to skate on wheels, and Kate accepts, but Tessa feels unsure, then Scott tries to convince him to go to classes with Carol and achieves it. On the other day, Tessa goes to Carol's classes when leaving Ballet, but did not learn anything and I wanted to go, Carol convinced him to continue trying, and for a more week, he continues but herself as he could not be able to stay, and when he had resigned, Scott takes back to classes with Carol because Hockey's coach asked Scott to resume the classes of figures because he had problems when they attack him. That return of Scott made Tessa felt more secure, and after an exercise that Carol asked to do both, Tessa could stay stopped, and from there, but everything changed.


	6. New options change the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So right now resulted bored, but promise that the nexts chapters are better.

When Tessa managed to master the skates, she felt so happy that she wanted to continue learning more about them and her world began to split between skating and ballet, only that she did not perceive it, her routine began to change little by little, fewer hours of leisure and more hours of activities, changed the way Jane perceived the world. The ballet classes, the dance competitions, the rehearsals for the play, the ballet practices and the school, did not leave him time to have fun, but even though he missed playing with Jordan and had a somewhat exhausting routine, she could stop spreading her happiness to the world, be with her in the same place, forget about the problems for a moment and enjoy the moment, despite being a girl with almost seven years old, her way of being and reacting to adversity It looks like an adult person, you always learn something from her.

Meanwhile, Scott's emotions came and went, at times he was happy and optimistic, for others he was sad and pessimistic, because having to go back to skate lessons with his aunt Carol, made him feel frustrated with the feeling that he did not advance, he would not leave the step where he was stuck and that his dream of being the scorer and captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs collapsed, he did not know whether to resign before the situation or keep trying, but for others, to share time with Tessa, she made him see the world differently, she became a bit more positive and hopeful, Tessa gave her the confidence she needed not to let herself fall. In addition to learning new figures, it made him feel safer on the track, although he did not find that what he learned could be applied in hockey, but anyway, as his aunt Carol told him when he saw it wrong, "that you do not see what is useful, it does not mean that it is useless, sooner or later, you are going to realize that you are going to have to apply it”.

Both felt tired, almost did not have social life, but that did not matter, now cross at school was not the biggest problem, not that they had become friends, but at least they were tolerated and talked a little more, their talks were not so cold and formal, they went on to talk about more trivial things like movies or strange things they saw on the street, and as their families were always at all the events in which they participated, on Mondays they talked about the competitions of Tessa or about Scott's games. Somehow, they helped each other in those aspects, Scott told him what he thought about his dances and had already acquired enough confidence to give him a constructive feedback, Tessa went to all the games and watched his plays to give him constructive criticism about it. In a way, although their objectives were different, the figure skating classes, united them without them realizing that, was the excuse they needed to start getting to know each other. Over time, both would be great friends, but for now only close acquaintances with many adventures to live.

They found in skating the common ground that would later make them friends. Unlike other children, their friendship took longer to arrive, each step of their relationship gathered a little more but not enough to trust completely, but to know each other. They were not confidants, but they told each other things that other people would not tell them, when they needed a council they came to ask for it. At school, Scott's friends joked that Tessa and Scott were boyfriends, and Tessa's friends wanted to meet him, but they were asked what kind of relationship they had, both said they were skating buddies. The rest of his family remembered what happened a while ago when they quarreled at Kate's house and appreciated that they get along better, because a few months earlier, during dinner, Scott had eaten a chocolate that Kate bought for Tessa since it was her favorite , and they ended up fighting ugly and had to finish the match before and for a few days, they could not get together. The way to the club in Carol's car was hell, and the classes were even worse, during 3 classes, Carol could not attend to the other students, because as soon as they were not watched, they ended the fights and Carol had to walk separating them, but after a severe punishment for both, they had to learn to get along better. Scott was suspended one game and Tessa was not allowed to compete. 

They had to learn to get along and learn to share more time together in a more enjoyable way, without fights and with more communication between them, tolerating each other and enduring differences because they knew they would be punished if they did not obey. If everything got worse, both would stop doing what they like most, they would not have privileges. His parents made it very clear to him when they joined them after the fight to tell them the punishment, between Joe, Alma and Kate they told him:

\- You two know each other a lot, our families have known each other for a long time. Alma and Kate have known each other since kindergarten and have been friends ever since, sometimes they fought each other, but not in that way, they always forgave themselves and that is why their friendship lasts until now. All relationships have ups and downs, but nothing is reason to be treated like that. They have to learn to get along, otherwise they will suffer the consequences of their actions. We're not going to let something like this happen again. No privileges for you -

\- With Joe we have known each other since elementary school, then we got married in Secondary School and until now we are still married. Do you think that we did not have problems in the middle? Well, no, we had conflicts in the middle, like any relationship between two people, be friends, boyfriends, marriage or relatives, but we are human and we have to learn to live with the things that we do not like. Not all people are equal, and we have to understand, we can not expect them to change. What happened a few days ago can not happen again, I can not tolerate it anymore. If for you we have to stop coming together, they will not get rid so easy, that's for sure -

\- For days that our families are not seen, and all because of you, for a simple chocolate. Okay, it was for Tessa, but you Tessa did not have to react like that, it's not that bad, it would have been another reason, it was not the way. How they talked, how they treated each other, the things they said to each other, I want to believe that they do not feel them, that they said it in the heat of the moment, because if they become true, that would turn them into very bad people. No one wants to continue like this without coming together. At the moment Tessa you are not going to this week's competition, I already warned her teacher and she understood perfectly, she agrees with me, and she gave Danielle her place in the group routine, she deserves it more that you If you continue to take it like this, you can not go to dance anymore, and I'll talk to the director of the play to find another girl to play your role -

\- As for you Scott, if you keep treating her that way, doing those pranks, the consequences will be worse for you. With your knowledge of having broken the whole house, an act that we let you through at the time, and that we ended up giving you privileges ... -

\- When that incident happened, we put a condition on you, that you behaved to be able to continue skating, and apparently you are not doing it. What kind of person behaves like this? Then they want us to treat them as adults. With that attitude they show us that they are still children. We give them all and you thank us in that way. No more, until here our tolerance arrived. Therefore, if you continue to behave like this, you can only go home and nothing else. At the moment you will not be able to play this Sunday's game, and it is already coordinated with your coach, it is more, it was the suggestion of the -

\- To see if with this punishment they learn to get along better. We are not going to stop coming together because you can not tolerate yourself. Either they learn to tolerate or they will not have anything and they will be punished until the university -

Both super angry at the punishment, ended up asking for forgiveness, and the next day, Scott gave him the same chocolate that had been eaten as a peace offering and promised that he would never do it again. After a while, the boys forgot the problem and even laughed at this.


	7. An end of the year that looks to the future

After the grudges and intolerance, Tessa and Scott began to get along, they could even say they were friends, a question that before their school friends did not recognize before. After all, the punishment served to give a title to the relationship they had. From now on, their relationship goes uphill, they trust a little more and they are not afraid of what they can say about them. In a certain way they complement each other, since they opened a little more and allowed to know each other. Occasionally Tessa and Scott came out in defense of each other, there was an occasion at school where one of Scott's friends played a trick on his teacher and they accused Scott, but Tessa saw how things happened and went out to defend him. Scott did the same for her, when a school girl who had auditioned for the same role as Tessa told her fellow students that they were hurting her, after knowing her better, Scott knew that the rumors about her were a lie, so who designed a plan to leave the other girl in evidence.

At the end of the year, the skating club that Danny, Sheri, Tessa and Scott go to, has the habit of making a festival as a fundraiser to attend the tournaments and to pay for the costumes of the skaters and the teams of the hockey sets. This festival is usually attended by all families of students who are in Junior and senior competition, as these athletes make a number together that nobody wants to miss. Unlike in previous years, children from 7 to 10 years old would act there, and since Jane had already turned 7, she could participate in the event, so Carol put together a routine for her to do with Scott. Both liked the idea, so they did not hesitate to participate, Scott's parents, and Tessa's mother, they designed a suit for the performance: a beautiful white dress with sleeves for Tessa, and a beautiful black and white suit for Scott. They were delighted with their costumes and went out to have fun like never before. They enjoyed the moment so much, that they wanted to repeat it again, their aunt Carol liked her performance so much that she proposed for next year, to participate in the couples competition in a children's championship of all the clubs in the city of London. While it was not an important championship, it was for them, the beginning of unimaginable things, despite not being something that was in their plans, it was a possibility to open horizons looking to the future.

None of them was sure to want to participate, because they were still focused on their lives as a dancer and hockey player, so participating in this tournament meant having to focus a little more on this activity and divide their time to prepare for this. Nor were their parents very convinced, neither Kate, nor Alma, nor Joe were sure to let their children participate, between the school for both, the ballet rehearsals, the dance competitions and the work of Tessa, plus the hockey training and the games for Scott, they knew that a competition like this for them, meant more hours of training and more dedication to an activity that would not be what they want for their future. In addition, they felt that their children were stopping doing "children's things" by dedicating themselves to those they like, and competing in this was too much extra burden to their routine, they would not know if the boys were able to endure so much, they were too young to to commit to so many things, "they have to enjoy a little more of their childhood" repeated Joe. Their parents, not being convinced, would let their children decide what to do.

Seeing that neither Tessa, nor Scott, nor his parents were convinced to accept the proposal, Carol stopped insisting and made up his mind not to have them, so the little time he had before the winter break, Carol would help Sheri and Danny with her dance routines, and Jessica Dube, a student in the singles category who had the potential to be a great skater. As the days passed, Tessa and Scott began to feel jealous of not receiving so much attention from Carol and their doubts about the competition were greater, but also, this lack of attention towards them made Tessa and Scott begin to distance themselves, then of the festival did not have something to do together and they only talked about what was necessary.

They started the winter holidays and they did not have to see each other so often, they did not have to go to school or to the club or the academy; It was also a free season of competitions and games for them, so they had free time to have fun. Regarding the dinners, Kate surprised her children with a trip to the French Alps, so the winter break, the family Mccormick Virtue spent skiing and there were no dinners shared between the two families, so Tessa and Scott began to separate more. After all the comings and goings of their relationship, this vacation was for them "a bucket of cold water", the distance could not with their relationship, was an obstacle in the path of friendship that they were beginning to forge, which causes problems in the future: during her stay in the French Alps, Tessa met Fedor, a boy who ended up becoming a friend for her and who lives in the neighboring town of London, so they saw each other often, since they live at a hour away. That made Scott very jealous, feeling that he experienced for the first time, seeing Tessa sharing time with another person made him feel horrible, left out, abandoned, lonely and sad. That's when she realized how important Tessa was in her life, without realizing it, she had taken a place in her heart among the most important people in her life.

When the holidays ended, the New Year had already passed, both would return to their routines, but they would stop doing some things: they would no longer go to skating lessons with Carol and would concentrate on dance and hockey, both would dedicate more hours a day to their favorite activities, so their distancing is even more evident, although they will continue to be seen at school, they no longer share that common activity that connected them, that good friendship they were beginning to forge, they go to greet formally, somehow, they went back down. A few days after returning to school, she arrives at Scott's class, a new student, Cassandra, with whom she will have good affinity, and they will become very close friends. That puts Tessa on nerves, for the first time she begins to have new feelings that she did not know how to describe them, but she left as proud as the mother, who did everything possible so that no one notices, tried to hide it as much as she could, but when one day he came to his house and he sees Cassandra in Scott's house, he exploded inside, although he did not understand, Jordan realized, so he went to tell Kate, but he was not in the house, so who told Casey what had happened with Tessa and later Casey suggested to the mother, that Tessa and Scott resume the skate classes, since he, a few days ago, had observed a situation similar to that of Tessa and Cassandra , but with Scott and Fedor.

When night falls, when both families get together for dinner, when Scott enters Kate's house, he looks at Tessa and makes a very strange face, as if he hated her. Alma realized that and was surprised because she remembered how well Tessa and Scott were doing before the holidays, so she went to talk with Kate in private and she told him what her son Casey had told her, so Alma was to talk to Joe, and the three of them thought it was a good idea to resume skating classes because they did not want to return their children to fight. They thought that this would unite them, so they spoke with Carol to see if there was a possibility that Tessa and Scott would participate in that competition, because they would have to compromise more with the classes and they would be forced to solve their problems. Carol told them that there was not much left for that tournament but that it could create a simple routine for them to participate, since analyzing the situation and taking into account that they had left their classes a long time ago, they would know that they could not win. Although Tessa and Scott did not want to return, they were forced to make them, it was for them the best decision that their parents took, because they ended up winning with a score that allowed them to classify the regional children of autumn and had to iron out asperities since they will be forced to continue competing together. What they do not know is that time will put them to the test with their passions.


	8. Kissing the possible, embracing the incredible

The adrenaline that ran through the veins of Tessa and Scott after winning the competition, was such that at that time it seemed that they had reconciled, that everything was fine by magic, but no, after leaving the Ice Arena, the boys started to make strange faces, mocking, because Fedor had gone to see her compete with Tessa and I wait outside to congratulate her, but when Scott saw him, he went crazy, he began to boil his blood, for some reason nobody knew, Tessa fell very bad Fedor, I hated just seeing him, I did not want to know anything with him and if I could not cross him, I would do anything to make this happen.

Alma and Joe did not like it at all that Scott treated someone like that, so they challenged him in front of everyone and Scott felt very embarrassed by the situation, even worse when Tessa and Fedor laughed at it. As the Ice Arena was far from his neighborhood, Scott, Tessa, the boys from his club who went to that tournament, Carol and the rest of the teachers, went to the competition in a bus all together, and the parents who went to see them in another, so the trip back was a hell for Tessa and Scott, they went by looking ugly and saying insults within the truck, they were super angry, but unlike their first big fight, this time they were more subtle and not they made such a scandal, although they tried to fight silently so that none on the bus noticed, they were so obvious, that they made the trip an uncomfortable situation for everyone, the tension was so evident that it was difficult for anyone to notice.

At the end of the trip, everyone got out of the truck and congratulated themselves for the competition, as the parents bus left 5 minutes later, the boys had to wait for it to arrive to be able to leave. For all the children it was the longest 5 minutes, because after the tortuous trip thanks to Tessa and Scott, the boys did not see the time to return to their homes, the climate they had generated overshadowed the achievements of that tournament, nobody wanted to know nothing with them. Once the parents arrived, the boys ran to them, including Tessa and Scott who longed to leave, but Carol could not help but let the travel situation go by, so he went to a corner with Alma and Kate, while Joe stayed behind. watching Tessa and Scott, so that Carol could talk to them and tell them what happened on the trip. Carol thought it was not a good idea to continue skating, she gave up and told Kate and Alma: 

\- Like you, I thought that this competition would unite you, but no, you continue to be misbehaving and worse, to tell you the truth, I do not think that your children will make friends again, not at the moment, something happens between them and there is no solution if not We know what happens, I think the best thing is that they leave my classes for a good time and when they get together for dinner Tessa and Scott are not, maybe that's how they miss a bit and come back to treat each other better, they look happy medal won, but they left the track and they did not talk to each other, they climbed into the truck and everything became very tense -

Alma and Kate, worried about what Carol was telling them, look at each other for a few seconds in silence, and Kate says:

\- No need to think about it, I think something happened between them that we do not know, before the winter holidays were very good friends, but then they went back to their routines and their relationship changed completely, I think it would be best to do what says Carol, I do not think you think Alma -

Alma: - The truth is that it's hard for me to understand what's going on, I try to remember what happened before the holidays so they get along like this now, but I can not find anything, sincerely we have to think, it's hard for me to believe that they wear it, but if this does not happen It fixes your relationship, I do not think there's anything else to do. We'd better talk to Jonah to see what he thinks and decide what to do, but at the moment I think the same as you Katherine, but I do not want to rush anyway -

Alma looks at Carol and asks if she can stay with the boys for a moment, while Kate and she talk to Joe to tell them what happened and decide what to do. Carol goes to where the kids are, tells Joe to go talk to Kate and Alma, and the three of them start chatting. Kate tells him what Carol told her, and Alma tells him about the solution they have thought of Joe is silent for a few seconds, looks at both and says:

\- Honestly, there is something that does not close me, one day they get along and the other gets bad, it's okay, they are children and therefore they have childish attitudes, but their relationship is worse than the bumper cars of an amusement park. They really drive me crazy, but if there is no other solution, the best thing to do is stop skating for a while. Anyway, I do not think any of them will be a skater in the future, Tessa will dance and Scott likes hockey, and that's what they want to do. After all, if they went to this competition it is because we forced them. Better let's go home that is getting late and then at dinner when the guys play we decide better -

The three of them go for their children, they go up to their cars, they go to their homes, and when they arrive, they see Cassandra waiting outside of Scott’s house and because Tessa did not like Scott's new friend, look and make an ugly face of angry. His mom notices and looks at Alma and there they realize that the bad relationship of their children started because of Fedor and Alma, so when it's time to get together for dinner, they both chat and decide that Tessa and Scott are still skating since they understand that this is not the problem, but anyway, they know that they can not do anything for Cassandra and Fedor to stop seeing Tessa and Scott so they are going to let time decide how the relationship between them will continue, They understand that Tessa and Scott have to understand that they can be friends with each other and have other friends, so they talk to the kids and tell them:

\- Carol told us what happened in the truck back to the club, and we also know that you have new friends, and that's fine, you have the right to make new friends, but you also have to know what making new friends does not mean having to to stop being friends among you, on the contrary, they should have more friends than before, so they will keep skating and they will have to apologize to each other. Besides Tess you will have to apologize to Cassandra and you Scott will have to apologize to Fedor, so next weekend, you 4 are going to go to the mall to play together in the gaming machines and get to know each other -

Tessa and Scott look at each other guiltily as they mull over what their mothers said, and apologize, then start eating dinner, and Tessa pulls a chocolate out of the cupboard and gives Scott half of it. They finish dinner and they kiss and hug each other, they say goodbye, they wish good luck, Scott goes home and Tessa stays at the door watching Scott leave, second later, Scott turns to see Tessa and she raises her arm and waves to him in the distance, shaking her hand, he does the same and throws a kiss at her, she pretends to receive him and kisses his hand to return the kiss to Scott. They both go to sleep smiling and wanting to see each other again, they wake up, they go to school, Tessa sees Cassandra going in to say hello to Scott, and even though she does not like him anymore, she remembers what her mother told her that night Previous, so he will apologize, the three begin to chat and She and He take the opportunity to invite her to play the game machines, Cassandra accepts the invitation and when it's time for recess, the three meet to plan the departure, then the classes end, the boys leave school and Cassandra tells them both:

\- See you guys tomorrow! Luck! -

The boys go home, Tessa goes to the dance classes, Patrick goes to hockey and then they come back to the skating classes to start practicing the routine for regionals. They finish training, Joe goes to look for the boys at the club, and they continue the trip to their house singing "Everybody dance now" and enjoy the trip like never before, they were getting along and they felt very good. Already more grown up they understand that this way of good they must take always, all the time, and that there is no person that is going to meddle in their relation.


	9. Looks are deceiving

The day came to smooth things out: Tessa, Scott, Cassandra and Fedor went to the mall together to meet each other while they played. Scott plays table hockey with Fedor, while they chat about the things they do and how they met Tess. For her part, Tessa and Cassandra play dance dance Revolution while Tessa asks Cassandra questions about why she changed schools, where she lives and what she likes to do. When girls and boys finish playing separately, the boys go to look for the girls for a table hockey tournament among the four, but the girls accept only if the boys accept to compete in the dance dance revolution. The boys accept, go for chips for the machine, first the girls give a lesson and show how well they dance to the boys, an issue that intimidates them since Cassandra and Tess do it very well, the girls finish dancing, and the boys pass, who also do very well and the girls are surprised, so they go to table hockey to break the tie. This time they are two against two, but they are tied, so they decide to complicate things, playing the best of 4, first plays Scott against Tessa, who tie and want to continue playing to break the tie, but after three more attempts, they keep drawing, but Cassandra and Fedor got bored of watching them tie, so they take them off the table and ask to play them, and they draw, so they decide to make crosses: Scott and Cassandra against Tessa and Fedor. 

When they start playing, Fedor makes a goal, and Scott gets very happy, so I give her a kiss and a hug, a question that makes Scott jealous, since I had not seen Tessa being so loving with someone before. After a couple of minutes, Scott makes a goal, and Cassandra gives him the five and they do a victory dance. Throughout the game, the boys go hand in hand, when Fedor or Tessa make a goal, Cassandra and Scott also, but in the end, Fedor ends up putting the winning goal for them, a situation that angered Scott, but he let it go until Tessa and Fedor jump embracing celebrating that they won, so Scott proposes a rematch in the dance dance revolution, but Fedor and Cassandra were already a little tired and wanted to leave, although Tessa and Scott wanted to continue playing, so they went for some chips and chose the song that at the moment joins them "everybody dance now", but both made the same score, so they try again while Cassandra and Fedor look at them bored wanting to leave. 

After a while, Kate goes to look for them to leave, but Tessa and Scott were still tied, so while they are leaving, Scott says:

\- This does not stay here! I want my revenge -

While they go to the parking lot to leave, Kate decides to go to the bathroom before, while the 4 wait outside, but at the minute, Cassandra proposes everyone to hide as a joke for Kate, idea that Fedor and Tessa reject, while Scott accepts, as well When Tessa sees that Scott wants to do it, Tessa changes her mind and says yes, but Fedor convinces her to keep waiting, and Scott changes his mind and tells Cassandra not to, so They sit still waiting for Kate to come out of the bathroom. 

5 minutes later they all go to the parking lot and Kate takes everyone to her house, when they arrive, Alma invites the 4 to her house to have a snack, and since the dinners are always at Kate's house, for Tessa it was the first time I went to Scott's house. While they're having tea, Fedor wanted to put Maple's honey in his milkshake, so he asks Alma if it's enough, but since Cassandra had already stepped on that house several times, she knew where things were, and she offers to go get the honey. from maple to the kitchen. That made Tessa quite jealous, because Tessa's other friend already knew the house better than she did and felt that she was just getting to know Scott.

At about 7 p.m., Fedor's mother, Marina, arrives to take Fedor home, a strange woman, but because of education none of the boys said anything and they said goodbye to Fedor. When Fedor left, the boys laughed in complicity and said:

\- Poor Fedor the mother who touched him -

They finish their picnic and start watching the cartoons. Tessa and Cassandra sit side by side because they were already starting to get along, but Scott decides to sit next to Cassandra, so Tessa changes places and sits next to Scott, so is in the middle. The drawings begin and at one point Scott shakes hands with Cassandra, so Tessa gets jealous and wanted to leave, but Cassandra's mom arrives to take her home, and Tessa says it should be time to leave, but Scott He asks her to stay a while longer until the drawings finish. Even though it was late, Alma gives Tessa permission to stay and proposes to the boys to make a sleepover. Both accept but Tessa cares for her mom, so Alma reassures her and says:

\- Quiet Tess, while you finish watching the cartoons, I talk to your mother and I go to your house for a pajama and your things so you can stay here, do you think? -

Both were very happy and kept looking at the drawings, Alma goes to Kate's house to ask for permission and Kate accepts that every time Tessa and Scott fought, Kate suffered a lot, and seeing that they get along was something that Kate was very grateful for. After a few minutes, Alma returns to her house with Tessa's things, and observes that the boys fell asleep in front of the TV on. It was the most tender thing that Alma had seen, so it was very difficult for them to wake him up, so before doing it he stayed for a while watching them: Scott hugged Tess with his left arm, while holding his right hand in Tessa's lap , and she was with her head resting on Tessa's left shoulder while she had her right hand in Scott's lap. That image so moved Alma that she was forced to call Joe to wake them up and take them to the room, but Joe could not, so she told Alma to hold on to Tessa with her arms, while he took Scott away. His and climbed the stairs to take them to the room. 5 minutes later, Scott realizes that he fell asleep and as he thought he was on the sofa, he starts to look around and realizes that he is in the room, so he watches Tessa for a few seconds, until he sees her. She wakes up, but confused, so she says:

\- We are in my room, apparently we fell asleep downstairs, welcome to my room Jane -.

They both look at each other and smile, and Jane says:

\- Good evening Scott, rest well and dream beautiful things -

Scott looks at her, smiles, appreciates Tessa's words and says:

\- Thank you very much Tess, that you rest very well, too, until tomorrow, and with dreams of everything you like -

At that time they will go to sleep happy and wishing that they return to share more moments like these and they feel that their life is being next to each other, so the way they see their future, begins to fall apart, they knew that they would have They make many difficult decisions that will put their friendship to the test, but still wanted to try it.


	10. What happens is convenient

After a fantastic night, the boys wake up early and very hungry, so they went down for breakfast, but they all followed sleeping, so they looked to see what they did, then they were facing the TV as they expected some adult to wake up and make breakfast, but 5 minutes later, it was so much hunger who had the guys who started to feel the noise of their stomachs asking for you, comforted Scott was so stopped and asked Tessa if I was hungry, and she moved your head affirmatively, so Scott gave her hand and went to the kitchen to prepare something of eating. He began to take all kinds of ingredients from the cupboard, while Tessa was sitting on the island and laughed because he was noticing that Scott had no idea what to do, but he gave him will and that was a sweet gesture for her. 

After the time, the boys left all the dirty kitchen and had not even eaten, but as Alma had awakened, he decided to prepare them breakfast, while they cleaned the dirt they left. They finished cleaning and sat super excited because he felt the aroma of delicious and tempting meal, as Alma prepared Hot Cakes with French toast and scalced eggs that really knew delicious, then Alma asked the guys to cover his eyes to take out of a secret drawer a specially made of money from the special maple that uses for special occasions, since the boys were being good friends wanted to celebrate it that way. 

When they were having breakfast, he arrived by the entrance of the kitchen, the mother of Tessa to take her, and as they had not yet finished eating, Alma told Kate to have after breakfast, he went to the house to prepare the guys a surprise, since it was one of the few Sundays free from Tessa and Scott, in which they really did not have tournament, game or competition, so Kate wanted to take advantage of being all day with Tessa, but as I saw that the boys were looking for the boys were well, he decided to invite Scott to participate in what he had prepared for her, so the boys are eager to know what they are about and begin to eat quick to discover the mystery. 

They finished eating and rose to change and go to Kate, so while Scott was changed, Alma took advantage to comb with Tessa and save time. Scott finished dressing up and while Tessa was changed, he washed her teeth and combed. They were organized in such a way that they could save as long as possible and reach as soon as to Kate's home, so they did not take much and hardly ended, they ran down there. When they arrived they met with all the house, every desire, if they are closed, the windows were closed and any space where the light entered too. 

The boys looked at them and surrounding the door to see what is about: Kate had decorated the entire house for a flouristive experience: the hall was decorated with ornaments that shine in the dark, the chairs were covered with blankets that shine in the dark, and in the place of the TV he put a home theater for a function of puppets and flourishing puppets. The boys were delighted, so Kate showed them a fluorescent paintings he had bought to paint his face and did not hesitate to do so, so they went up to paint, while Kate was prepared for the function. 

The boys went down and sat down to see the work, and at the end he painted his face to Kate, then the brothers arrive and Casey wanted to catch up his family organizing a grill, because the day was beautiful, the sun shined and it was an ideal afternoon for a grill in the garden. Tessa suggests that Scott invites Cassandra and she invites Fedor who had gone through the weekend, but Cassandra had her sister's birthday, so he takes advantage of Scott's call to invite him to the party, but before accepting, he asked Tessa to do since since his reconciliation, he realized that what Tessa thinks is important, so from now on, any decision that he had to take, will ask for her opinion and his consideration. 

Although Tessa did not like the idea like her because they were going very well, he understood that he denying permission was to force him to stay, which he knew it would not be good for any, so he gave him the verbed good at the invitation, and Scott went to his house to ask his mom to take him and went to the party, and Tessa took the way to test his new dance routine, since when he was alone, I got it easier and dancing was the only thing that he liked to do without company of Scott. At all, Casey calls Tessa to let me know that the grill is prompt, Tess Low and is located in Scott in the courtyard, amazed because he is asking him:

\- But you did not have gone to the birthday party of Cassandra's sister?, Did it finish? How was the party?? Did you spend it well? - 

Scott looks at her eyes, smiles, and answers me:

\- Yes I went, I was a little time with Cassandra, I tasted the cake and I remembered you and I would remember it and I would remember it as you would surely like it because I would like it because I was like you to be because I was all of chocolate, and I do not, I felt I had to go back, I spent her well but I was happening to me here with you, so I called Mom to get to look and I will be again to pass our only Sunday free -

Tessa are fascinated to know what Scott likes to spend time with it, so I look at her eyes, so he looks at her eyes, he smiles and says: 

\- You're right, it's our first Sunday free from you that you started Hockey and I can start Ballet, so we enjoy this grill that looks delicious that tomorrow we return to the routine - 

Both are looked at the same time and start to eat and start to eat. When they finish, Jordan takes his guitar, Kevin goes for his saxophone, Casey for his battery, and next to Charlie as a singer, they start playing while the rest of them present them to dance until it starts to rain, that is when they start to join the things and enter to continue with the meeting within the house. 

They sounded so well together, that the parents wanted to form a band together, Scott and Tessa liked it a lot and asked them to touch Everybody Dance Now, so they continued to touch that song and everyone began to sing it, they enjoyed so much song that they decided to continue with a karaoke but neither Kate, nor Alma, nor Joe sang well, so the boys could not avoid laughing about how bad they did it but of a good wave that they put him. After the meeting, they decide to persuade their brothers to form a band and the other Jordan day, Kevin, Casey and Charlie, get together after classes to organize with the trials, but after a while, this project begins to affect the lives of other people.


	11. A world full of illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi for all readers that animate to continue reading. if you got here is because the story is very interesting for you. I hope that continue reading and deposit comments for a best interaction. whether you like it or not I would like to know your opinion.

After several meetings of bands throughout a week, the brothers of Tessa and Scott had decided the repertoire that they would do, so to the following week they began to rehearse. After a while, the boys had already made all the arrangements of the melodies and knew the songs by heart, so they decided to make a concert for their families, who were delighted, so Scott asked his brothers to please They will play on their ninth birthday, which will be in two weeks. His brothers accepted without hesitation, but at that time had realized that the band had no name, so they gathered in Casey's bedroom to decide what the band would be called, but it did not help because they ended up arguing. 

Like Tessa and Scott when they began to interact, their older brothers had a very intense fight that affected the rest of their family: Tessa tried to evade what she heard, so she played music and started dancing with the closed door of her room, but in any case, they argued so hard that she could not help but hear the screams, she started to get nervous, she had never witnessed something like that, she began to tremble with nerves and she started to cry about the situation.

Meanwhile Kate was in the garage parking the car to return home. When he got out of there he started to scream, so he went in quickly to see what it was, but when he went up the stairs he saw Tessa very scared, crying in anguish, disconsolate and frustrated by the fight, so she called Alma to help her resolve the situation because he understood that alone he could not. Alma was running to his house with Scott because he had no one to stay with, but seeing Tessa very bad, he began to feel the same or worse: he started with panic attacks, breathing cut, while trembling with fear. 

The discussion had gotten out of hand, Jordan tried to separate the boys but was more nervous, could not help but shout at the boys to see if they were quiet, but could not, so in the face of despair, he ran out in search of an adult who could control them and saw her younger sister very badly, so he hugged her while telling her mother what happened and seeing that Jordan could take care of Tessa and Scott, Almq and Kate went to the room to stop the fight and make them react. With a raised tone of voice, and addressing her children, Alma shouted:

\- Enough guys! Common are going to fight like this, and more in another's house. What a shame! Did they not think of his brother? Look like this, something like this has never happened to you before, and all because of you. Are your older brothers, you should set the example, how can it be that the smaller ones are the more mature? See how they left Tess, as she cries, did not think how much it affects them? And all this for not agreeing with a name for a band that did not even start? -

Meanwhile, Kate looked from one side to the other, worried about Tessa and looking annoyed at Casey and Kevin, embarrassed by the whole situation and surprised by the reaction of her children. I could not believe that they were capable of something like that, she felt disappointed, wanting to cry, but she wanted to be strong for Tessa because she would know that if she saw her crying it would be worse, so when Alma finished challenging her children, Kate looked He stared at his people while trying not to cry and said:

\- I can not believe what they did, I'm really disappointed in you, I always gave them everything, I treat them well, I care for you, and you pay me like this, with a Tess crying in anguish, trembling with fear, scared? I'm sorry to say this, but it's embarrassing. Years of friendship with Alma and Joe so that we have to end our friendship because of you? It is unfortunate! It is obvious that they will not continue playing together. Since when do older siblings help their younger siblings have panic attacks? What kind of brothers are you? With 7 and almost 9 years old, his younger brothers have not fought in that way. Casey, you are the oldest of all, you are about to reach the age of majority, you were always the most responsible of all, I never had to ask anything because you are always willing to help, I really did not expect such a reaction from you. Because you did?. It scares me to think that it could have happened if I was not here now -

 

The boys, embarrassed by the situation, looked at where Tessa and Scott were and at that moment they realized that they overstepped the limits, they could not believe how they affected their younger brothers, they did not know how to look at their faces, they just wanted to ask for forgiveness but the boys were so scared that they were afraid to approach their brothers. None gave credit for what was happening, they feel sorry and they just wanted Tessa and Scott to calm down, especially Casey, who was the greatest, that even though he wanted to answer his mother, he realized that everything he said was true, I knew that he was right, that he was immature, that he could not react like that for anything, he did not find a way to remedy it, how to change things, so he tried to look his mother in the eye, but he could not, he just looked at the ground. After a few seconds of silence, Kevin, the coolest Mccormick Virtue boy of all, the least demonstrative of affection, the least expressive of Kate's children began to cry embarrassed and approached Tessa to apologize: he brought his forehead to the He grabbed her hands, looked her in the eyes and said:

\- I'm so sorry Tess! Really, I'm so sorry! I can not believe what I did to you. Really I'm sorry!. It was all our fault! You do not deserve any of this, I'm a very bad brother to you. There is no forgiveness for what I did, if you do not want to forgive me you are right, I do not deserve your forgiveness. I do not know what I can do to prevent you from feeling this way, I wish there was a time machine to avoid this, but there is not. I feel very sorry. I love you very much but I do not deserve your love -

With each word of Kevin, Tessa began to calm down and knew that he was sincere, because he had never spoken with her before and he understood that it must be difficult for him, anyway he found it difficult to trust, even though he granted forgiveness but was still scared, and especially disappointed by her older brother Casey, who was always very affectionate with her. Astonished that Casey was quiet, not to say anything, Tessa fell angry pretending to leave the house and disappear. 

Scott followed her trying to calm down, but he felt frustrated by feeling bad and not being able to help Tessa, anyway, in front of her pretended to be fine. Alma decided to follow them just in case, Scott's brothers returned home while Casey kept reflecting on what happened, and Kate went in search of Alma to apologize on behalf of their children and see if together they could find what to do for Tessa and Scott. Kate suggested that for the time being, the boys would be left alone for a while to calm down, Alma proposed to take them for a walk to see if they forget what happened, but none was sure that it could work, anyway, a half hour later, While Tom and Jerry were on TV, Tessa and Scott found the calm they needed: they sat on the sofa holding hands and began to laugh at the things that Tom did, they shook hands, looked at each other and peace returned to they. 

Two seconds later, Kate saw them laughing together in the sofa and did not want to disturb them, so she did not say anything and went to the kitchen. When night came, Alma went to Kate's house looking for Scott and they saw them asleep in the sofa, so the mothers decided that they would spend the night there, since they had had a pretty ugly day and being together is the best thing for them . When they woke up, they both looked at each other, wished each other good days and no longer remembered what happened the previous day.


	12. A new year more life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big birthday of Scott and a very incredible surprise for Tessa part.

Sunday morning, the sun began to appear in the neighborhood of Ilderton, a sun that shone bright, giving an indication of a beautiful day, a ray of sunlight enters through the window of Scott, lighting the face of Scott insistently and annoyingly. The anxiety to start the day made him jump out of his bed as if it were Christmas, hoping to open the gifts that they would give him for his ninth birthday, but nobody had awakened yet, it was too early to get out of bed, so Scott closed the door. blinds so that light does not come in and tries to continue sleeping but can not, so she gets out of her bed and goes to her parents' room to jump on them and wake them up in the heaviest possible way, with noise and the whole party thing.

Alma and Joe awaken cranky to have the little tick jumping up, but instantly see the calendar they have on their bedside table and Scott to hang and be able to crush him, kiss him, and hug him as much as possible, until Scott gives up and asks for clemency, Alma and Joe get out of bed and go to the closet to go in search of the birthday gift for the smallest of the Moir. Scott surprised to see the huge box that his parents have in his hands, he sketches a great smile of happiness, when he opens it, he can not help but get excited: his parents gave him the official hockey stick of the Toronto Maples Leafs, together with the set team official, an album, some professional hockey skates of his size, a helmet that combined with the stick and safety equipment such as knee pads, elbow pads and those things to use when going to play a game.

Scott, embarrassed by everything he had received, stood on the bed of his parents and began to jump without stopping bouncing with joy flying to hug his parents and thank him for the gifts. A few minutes later, Alma and Joe began to feel hungry, so they accompanied Scott to the bedroom to bring him the gifts since he just could not do everything and they started to change to come down for breakfast as a family. Meanwhile Scott, he stayed for a couple of minutes watching his gifts, watching and hugging the hockey stick with the black and white striped handle, perfect luster, stroking the team shirt and trying poses in front of the mirror with the helmet on and the hockey stick in his hand. Minutes later his brothers woke up with those who had not spoken to him since the event, but anyway they went to his room and wished him happy birthday with a handshake that had hidden a small gift for Scott: a hanging locket with I said that I had a picture of the three brothers playing together.

After a few minutes, Scott came down to breakfast and found a table full of the food he liked the most. Alma really was inspired so she prepared everything she likes: Hot cakes, Waffles, French toast, Poached eggs and the condiments that Patrick likes to accompany the dishes: A can of maple syrup from the special reserve that only Alma She knows the hiding place for hotcakes, a homemade jam of strawberries and philadelphia cheese for French toast, and a bottle of nutella for Waffles. He also prepared orange juice, chocolate milk and strawberry yogurt to drink. There was nothing missing from that table, it was everything Scott likes, so I know pounced on the table super excited, filled his plate to the top and began to eat voraciously, as if it had been a long time since the last time he did not try bite.

5 minutes later, the phone starts ringing, the most tedious part for Scott on his birthday, since he knew they were family calls to congratulate him on his birthday, so he filled his mouth to not attend and Alma He picked up Tessa's call. Scott surprised, begins to swallow as fast as he can to answer, as he waited anxiously for Tessa's congratulations and began to talk with her for a long time to tell him about the gifts he had received and the celebration he was going to do with a couple of Friends in the bowling center of the city. Tessa says goodbye since she had not dressed or eaten breakfast before calling him and was hungry. Both cut and continued breakfast.

After lunch, Tessa knocked on the door of Scott's house to greet him for his birthday and give him the gift because he could not go to the celebration because of a tournament at that time. Scott hugged her, thanked her for visiting her and as he looked into her eyes he began to open the gift: a photo of Matthew Morrison, the captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs, with a player's autograph and a dedication addressed to Scott, that Tessa I had managed a few days before thanks to Fedor, who despite having a very rare mother, knows the player since childhood, because like Tessa had problems with the turns and gave him a couple of classes when I joined the team, so as soon as Tessa knew that, she took the chance to meet Fedor's mom and as soon as she got in trust with her, she asked him for that favor. At that moment Tessa felt disgusting, as if committing a crime, but Scott, because he already knew enough and knew that Matthew was always Scott's favourite player. Scott drew a giant smile on his face, as never before in his life, coemnzò to do a dance of victory and to run throughout the house of the joy that he had to receive the best gift of all for him. His parents gifts were incredible, but without a doubt, Tessa's gift surpasses any gift that they have given him before and that they will give him later. 

Excited to have the autograph of his idol, of his hockey icon, Scott looked at Tessa and wrapped with his arms tightly in a hug so tight that he almost did not let her breathe and began to jump with her for several seconds, while Tessa, with the little air I could receive, I asked him to please release it as he had to leave. Scott delayed in realizing that he was overwhelming Tessa with his emotion, so he apologized and thanked him for the gift, then Tessa kissed him on the cheek and a hug to say goodbye and be able to return home to prepare for the tournament , but Scott wanted to turn the other cheek and ended up giving himself a little kiss in the mouth. Embarrassed, Scott forgot to close the door and ran to the kitchen, while Jane left and ran home. For Scott, this was his best birthday, even if something bad happened in bowling, it did not matter, nothing could ruin what he had already experienced that day. It could only be better if Jane were at the party.


	13. Winter of dreaming

An icy and snowy cold lashed the city at the beginning of the last month of the year, perfect day for Tessa to go on stage to premiere the work that had been rehearsing several times. Everything was perfect: the lights, the decoration, the stage, the theater, the makeup, the hairstyle and the incredible costumes that the production of the work had made especially for her. Although she only participates in a few scenes, she felt absolute protagonist, a super special mini diva.

His mother sat in the front row at the center, with Jordan on the left and Kevin on the right, only missing his older brother Casey who was about to start the University and could not go. Your brother Casey was accepted for study in British Columbia University, in the Vancouver city. The excitement and joy of being fulfilling his dream of dancing on stage in front of an audience, filled with good energy all around and contagiously spread to all the people present at the place: a small and modest, but powerful theater in the who have danced the best dancers in the country in its infancy. Just thinking that her idols and referents stepped on the same stage as her, was the greatest happiness that a seven-year-old girl could have. No one could erase the smile on his face.

There were minutes to start the show, the announcer gave the announcement that the show is going to start: 

"Ladies and gentlemen, as soon as the lights start to turn off it will be time to pay attention to the stage because the show is going to start. We ask everyone present to enjoy the work in silence and with the phones turned off so there are no interruptions. Thank you very much, we hope you have a good evening. "

The announcement ends and the illuminator begins to turn off the lights of the audience one by one, from the spectators of the last row, towards those who are in the first one, suddenly a light is made on the stage that shows a shadow between its reflex, it was the shadow of Tessa lying on the floor, who begins to dance as soon as the music sounds, with a black suit of gold and silver details, decorated with bright red decorations, without stockings or slippers, dancing barefoot with a ponytail of horse that moved with her, her hair so long and beautiful, that embellishes her routine even more, she moved like a gazelle running freely through the forest, she was in her ideal place in the world. She danced like she never did before, you could see her face passionate about the music she played, she looked like an expert dancer, an artist with a career.

Her mother cried with emotion the three times she came on stage, she could not believe that this little girl was her daughter, the one who danced hidden in her room so that no one could see her, could not believe how much she grew up, and how incredibly talented and virtuous she was it could become. She was the most proud mom in the world, she wanted everyone to know her and see how great she is. 

His brothers also did not believe what was happening, Kevin, for the first time in his 14 years had shed a tear of emotion and applauded with the solemnity of being the proud older brother of Tessa. Jordan could not stop applauding and jumping for joy for her sister, wanted to go on stage, hug her, kiss her and not let her go, she was happy to see her little sister happy and radiant. Casey could not see the play, but he came to the end, the moment in which the cast greeted the audience that was standing elated applauding. As he did not have a seat he stood next to the exit door trying not to be seen, but Tessa from the stage saw him and as soon as they finished saying hello, he ran down the stage to hug him and thank him that he will travel from campus only to See her.

As for Scott, he could not go to see her, because he had to play a game, but I wait for her at the exit of the changing rooms to give her a congratulatory card that he did with his own hands and that he had a very nice message inside: 

"I wish you everything and nothing: everything you want and nothing you do not want. Your most faithful friend Patrick, congratulations on this new adventure, you are the best" 

He also gave him his favorite chocolate and a chain just like the one Danny and Charlie had given him on his birthday, but with a picture of the two of them the first time they skated together. His face lit up when he opened the pendant and saw the picture of them inside, somehow he realized that he could not imagine a future without Scott being part of his life.

After a hug that seemed eternal for her surroundings, Scott promised to see her soon, a promise she made the following week sitting in the same place her mother sat in the first show, and next to her was her mother Alma who I had taken him to see her. Even though Scott did not like classical music, seeing Tessa dancing so passionately to that music was for him his favorite music. At that moment Scott realized that Tessa was altering his world in small doses, but he did not care to have her in his life forever, a future without her was not an option for him.

It was not until the end of her first routine that Tessa became aware of Scott's presence in the audience, and when she saw him she smiled a smile equal to that of the anxiety for the first show. With Scott in the audience everything was better. No one could imagine separate lives.


	14. The best is coming

After a while, the play was no longer in theaters and Tessa had more free time to devote to the skate. Although he never stopped going to Carol's classes, he only went a couple of times a week for a few hours, and now he would normally go back every day since he had become accustomed to a routine full of activities, and the trainings of Skating was the perfect opportunity to share more time with Scott, because although they were still seen at dinners and at school, it was little time for them to spend together. 

For Carol, the fact that Tessa returned to her classes normally, was the opportunity to assemble pairs routines and propose to compete at a state level, since previously they had competed regionally and had won, so Carol felt that they were prepared for more competitions important.

As they were still starting, they had not learned to do single level jumps and turns, so at the moment they put together dance choreographies on ice, with step in mirrors and rotations that they knew how to learn perfectly, and for a couple of months , they knew the two routines as if they had practiced it all their lives, although they still felt uncomfortable with touch, it was difficult for them to hold hands and they felt strange to have their faces too close, as they remembered the incident of the kiss that was not a kiss and they felt ashamed. 

Even so, after a couple of contact exercises taught by cousin Sheri, who at the beginning of her career had the same thing, they managed to overcome this part, and when the time came to compete, she seemed confident with that part, They connected in a way that everything around them seemed to have vanished, it was just music, ice and them.

As soon as the announcer said their full names, the boys shook hands, looked at each other and started walking towards the track, stepping on the ice at the same time with their left foot, began to slide towards the center of the track to start the routine. She wore a beautiful emerald green dress, with long sleeves of the same color that were attached to the big toe as if it were a ring, with details of shiny silver incrustations on the neckline, collar, sleeves and skirt. 

Her long, silky hair wore a perfectly armed jumpsuit, her fringe to the wind on her forehead and a hair accessory that combined with the dress around the impeller. He looked like a little heir to the throne with black pants, a black shirt tucked inside his pants with a zipper on the collar, no buttons and cufflinks on the sleeves of his shirt.

When they reached the center of the track, they looked at each other again and got into position. As soon as the music began to play, they shook hands and began to dance a beautiful ballad by Tal Bachman, an artist who was beginning to sound strong on the radio and who stood out for singing songs with lyrics of great significance. 

For this occasion the boys made their short routine to the song of the song If You Sleep, for some reason, the words of that song made them emotional and as soon as it began, the world disappeared for them:

Figure of divine perfection  
No one's loved with more affection  
Soul to soul we've breathed  
Oh, I won't let The Fates succeed

Evidently, their friendship was indestructible, and each step they took united them even more. Their excited moms waiting anxiously for the result and wishing that they go on the track again, left the stands and went to the mixed zone to congratulate them for how well they did it, but they were still landing to reality, because while they were on the track they felt on another planet, completely abstracted. 

After a few seconds, the announcer pronounces their names and alerts them to pay attention to the screen to know what was the result of the short program: 

"The scores for the couple of Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are ...". 

Meanwhile you could see the points on the screen that checked what the announcer said: 

"For the technical part the ratings are: 3.18 - 3.20 - 3.15 - 3.12 - 3.10 - 3.10, total of the technical part 18.85; and for the artistic part the notes are: 3.35 - 3.38 - 3.27 - 3.22 - 3.22 - 3.23, total 19.67 for the artistic part, therefore, the total score of the routine is 38.52, thus remaining in the third position so far "

Then the next pairs pass and they move to fourth place with a few tenths below the others, so the chance to get a medal was viable, so they went to prepare for the long routine and crossed paths with Andrew Poje and Alice Graham, the couple that was first after the short routine, so they took the opportunity to congratulate them and wish good luck to both, and they correspond in the same way, thanking and wishing luck.

Then they go to their dressing room to change and put on the wardrobe of the long routine: she a beautiful pink dress, tight at the top, and loose on the skirt, with details of tulle, sleeveless, with straps that are tied behind the neck; in the hair, only the accessory was changed for one with bow ends of the same color as her dress. 

As for him, he continued with the black, but the shirt was wearing buttons and the sleeves were folded a few centimeters below the elbow, which showed the inside of the shirt in blue and white; and the pants I change it for a more tight and elastic, without zippers or buttons at the waist.

For the second routine they danced a classic waltz, Danubio Azul by Johann Strauss, a routine that they did not have very clear, but as the regulation establishes that the couples that were in the top five in the short program, are the last to pass in the free program, had time to practice and review, I want to do until the last second, even the announcer had to say their names twice to realize they were calling. 

Unsafe to feel that they were not clear about the routine, they went out on the track with doubts, but giving everything and appearing to feel safe in front of others. Knowing that they had a chance to win, they did not want anyone to perceive their uncertainties, because in case someone noticed it, it would not help at all, any false step, it was a possibility less than a podium. 

Even so, nobody noticed, and after all the pairs passed, they were first in the long program with a score of 47.85, for a total of 86.37, same score as Andrew Poje and Alice Graham, so Tessa and Scott they took the silver medal, since the regulation establishes that in case of a tie, the gold is won by the pair that obtained the highest score in the short routine. 

Despite this, they were satisfied with the position in which they ended up being the first time they competed in such an important tournament. Although they were disappointed in themselves, their retail personalities and nonconformist, made them want revenge and return to compete again to improve their performance, so that their ambitious personality with a thirst to win made them go beyond a simple competition, having to take some of the most difficult decisions of your life, having to choose different ways of life, resigning and renouncing certain aspects of your routine that you enjoy doing, choosing to stay together or betting on doing separate activities but trying to be part of the life of the other.


	15. Resigning and admitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the few readers who read me, I hope you have enjoyed so far, I am afraid that the imagination is taking me to build a fairly extensive story, I will try to publish a chapter per day, but sometimes it is difficult. I know that the characters are confusing, so I changed their real names and that's why I'm going to change the names for real soon. So if you see that some chapters use different names than those I used, it's because I already edit the chapter with the real names

Obsessed with making that silver medal, a gold medal, the boys began to train nonstop while continuing to do their other activities. They could not stop looking at the medal and think about what they could do to make it better next time: they went from practicing 4 times a week for two hours, to 4 hours six times a week. As if that were not enough, they went to see the skills of the novice, junior and senior levels. In addition, during the school holidays, they participated in all kinds of masterclass and intensive skating camps. All to improve your level and obtain a gold medal. Exiting seconds or third parties was not an option for them, until they won, they were not going to stop.

As soon as the classes started, the boys began to prepare their new routines to compete in the Novice category, since they were already 10 and 12 years old and Scott did not qualify to continue as a child. When upgrading, the requirements and difficulties of their routines should increase, therefore, they had to learn to do new exercises and create more steps, since the routines should last longer. At the same time, it was an elite category, important to define the race of the participants, a category where the possibility of being professionals of the sport is put to the test, who continue in skating and who do not.

They did not perceive how important this level was, they only thought of continuing competing to get the gold, and then continue skating together without pressure to dedicate themselves to what they like to do: dancing and playing hockey, according to them, but the reality is that they were not sure, for the first time in their life they experienced the greatest doubt and uncertainty that a person can have. Convinced since childhood that dance and hockey was theirs, they began to think about a second possibility: skating, although in a certain way they did not want to assume it, because both had talent to dedicate themselves to their favorite activities and had opportunities to be professionals in the field. his, so they did not want to discard these chances, and at the moment, they did not feel safe with respect to skating, the only thing they were convinced of is being part of the other's life, if either of them had to resign from his friend, then it meant giving up on that.

The little lady Tessa had already been part of a play, won several national dance championships, participated in a video clip, and was shortly to be able to audition at the National School of Classical Dance. The little gentleman Scott became the owner of his city team, won the state tournament and had been called to try on the inferiors of his favorite team. In short, their secure future was there, at their fingertips, they are talented and dedicated to their own, they could be what they wanted, what they wanted, but still they did not know what to do with their lives, they could not form an idea in his mind about a future in skating, because they did not see this as an alternative to life or as something to dedicate themselves to, they only thought about the present and winning that championship to fulfill their objectives, their disagreement with the results of the previous tournament. He wanted to outdo himself, they wanted to show that they can be better than they are. They really focused on it and proved to be quite mature for their age, together they empowered themselves and did incredible things, they had a lot to learn, but also a lot to teach.

Their connection was getting stronger, they did not perceive it, they did not realize it, but at the moment they went out to the track to do the first of the three regulations, the intensity of their gazes and the strength of their steps, transported them to a parallel universe where everything is magical and incredible. It was a sublime moment, which will be part of the most valuable memories for them. After a long time of training for that moment, enjoyed more and more, and for the third routine the enjoyment was such that their parents noticed how well they were going, the audience present also perceived it, although they wanted to disguise all they noticed. By the time the total score is given, the boys are really surprised, because they felt they had been fine, but not enough to have such high marks. While they had good technique, there were couples who excelled in that part, but anyway their connection mended that aspect, the scores of the artistic part were the highest of all and managed to win with a few points of difference above the others . When they realized they were champions, they melted into a long hug and could not help but smile and look at each other, somehow they were realizing how important this level is, how significant it is and how important that medal could be. Being in his life, although they were still in doubt, some time later they would realize that skating can be another alternative for which to continue fighting.

It was no longer a medal, it went beyond everything they wanted, feelings began to bloom unknown to them, they began to doubt everything, what they wanted, what they felt and what they wanted. Did they live deceived all their lives? Was it possible that they would deceive themselves about their dreams? Was it possible to expect something else? His whole world was a sea of doubts, especially for Scott who started puberty and began to have new feelings, he experienced changes in his body and new feelings, mood swings, he had the highest self-esteem, he felt euphoric, vigorous and cheerful , the adrenaline ran by itself, his arms bristled every time some part of his body brushed against Jane. Was he attracted to his best friend? Was her friend more than that? How was it possible that this happened? Was he confused or was it the adrenaline of the moment that made him feel that way?

He felt strange, he wanted to know what was happening to him, so as soon as he got home and everything calmed down, he looked for the moment to talk to his older brother Charlie, to see if he would help him decipher what all those people were like. Feelings that ran through his body. It took a lot of courage and tell him what was happening, but he could not bear the idea of not controlling them, so he went to his brother's bedroom and told everything very slowly, stammering and hesitating, wanting to divert Charlie’s attention to another But I knew him well enough and before he finished speaking he sensed what Scott wanted to know and reluctantly ended up telling him the whole truth:

\- Mmmm, I do not know where to start Carsey ... the truth is that mmmm ... when I was competing I started to feel weird ... I do not know how to describe it ... but ... -

Charlie, seeing that he did not stop hesitating and that he could be talking for hours without saying the point, interrupted him and asked:

\- Do you like someone? -

Scott's face was disfigured by his brother's specific question, and he hesitated again:

\- Nooo! How do you think! Is that ... mmmm ... and I started to feel chills ... and when I was on the track ... this mmmm ... my arms stood up ... and then ... -

Scott was spinning and saying nothing, so Charlie was running out of patience, so he interrupted him again and asked:

\- Let's see Scott, you're not telling me anything, I still do not know what your question is, tell me and describe what happened to you. Does it have to do with someone you know? Did something happen with Tess? You're confused?. No hurry, do not get nervous, all in your time, but if you do not tell me what is happening to you, I can not help you. Yes? So talk but get to the point -

Scott, trembling with nerves, steeled himself, took a breath, sighed and began to speak:

\- Brother, I do not know where to start, but when we were on the dance floor there with Tess, they started to give me chills, I was more nervous than in any game, I felt like my blood boiled, I felt euphoric, and when my arms had that grab her, I ruffle everything -

Still, Charlie could not guess what the question was that he wanted to ask, but he figured it had to do with Tessa, so he went straight and asked:

\- Do you like Tess right? -

Scott was intimidated by the question, and his gaze went straight to the floor, and without looking at his brother he replied:

\- I do not know, brother, how do I know someone I like? -

Before answering anything, Charlie took a few seconds to respond to think what to say, he sighed and replied:

\- The feelings are something crazy, you know, each one feels things differently, but when you're in love with someone you stop thinking about that person, when you see it you get nervous, your whole body trembles, you become mute in their presence, the hours become minutes, the minutes become seconds and the seconds become tenths when you are next to that person. If that person is not with you, you feel that life does not make sense, you look for excuses to be with that person, count the minutes to see her again, and do whatever it takes to see her happy. Only you can know if you like it or not, but Tess is still a girl, so be careful what you say -

Scott looked up from the floor and stared at his brother and replied:

\- Thanks brother, but I still do not know what happens to me, I do not think that's it, if I think about her all the time, but before, these things did not happen to me and I thought about her the same way. She is my friend and I always want to spend time with her, I have a lot of fun with her, and I trust her a lot, but I do not know why this happened to me in the competition -

Charlie responds:

\- Puberty is a period of the person's life in which the secondary sexual characteristics develop and the capacity for reproduction is reached; It constitutes the first phase of adolescence and the passage from childhood to adulthood. Basically, brother, you are growing, you are becoming an adult. More or less at your age these changes begin, so brother you are becoming a little man. Be careful with Tess, okay? -

Scott appreciates his help, gets out of bed and crashes five, Chandler gives a hug to his brother, gives him a little pat on the sword and says:

\- Do not worry brother, you like it or not are things that happen, all go through puberty, you're going to be confused all the time until you find out, so go to your room, change and lower that our parents are waiting below to celebrate your triumph, in a while Kate and her family come to dine and celebrate together, so go prepare and get off. Agree? -

Scott nods in understanding that he looks at his brother, thanks him, opens the door and goes to his bedroom, minutes later Alma screams to ask her children to come down and in single file, they go down one behind the other, from the largest to the smallest of the Moir. Charlie and Danny began to greet each of the Virtue family, Scott and Tessa looked at each other for several seconds smiling silently, until Charlie sees them, touches his brother's shoulder and with his eyes says:

"Quiet Bro, no Say nothing" 

Scott nods his head at Charlie, kisses Tessa on the cheek and congratulates her on the medal, she gives thanks, congratulates him in the same way and says:

\- We were fine, right? -

Scott looks at her again, smiles at her and says:

\- With what champions, I? how incredible, it feels good to win -

Tessa smiles, nods her head, long a small and shy laugh, Scott looks at her and lets out a laugh. He felt strange, as nervous and reacts laughing.

Then Joe comes in the courtyard preparing everything for the celebration, leaving Kate and his family, invites them to go to the playground, Tessa looks at Scott, smiles at him, Scott grabs Tessa's hand and takes her with her to the patio, then he runs the chair like a gentleman to sit, and not invade too much space, he goes in search of a seat not so close to Tessa, but Danny tells him to sit next, because he wanted to talk to his friend Kevin and asked him to change. As soon as everyone was seated, Joe takes the food from the grill, puts it on the table, sits down and says:

\- You can start eating -

Tessa and Scott grab the silverware at the same time they look at each other, smile and say:

\- Bon Appetite -

They begin to eat, and every bite they bring to their mouth, they look blushing and shy. With each glance they throw, they become more complicit, little by little, they land on reality and begin to understand things.


	16. The future is now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Tessa and Scott you face to a big decision that change your life forever.

With a bright future, Tessa and Scott were about to fulfill their dreams. Tessa entered the dance school and Scott started training for the Toronto Maple Leafs. They already had their future assured and their life dedicated to it. The pressure imposed by their own passions made them look for new horizons to lower the revolutions and seek calm, so they continued going to classes with Carol, but they did it for fun, competing was not among their plans, but they set up routines for exhibitions. At the moment they will appear in public. When the season of tournaments began, the club where he trained was host to an international junior invitational championship, a competition in which athletes under 19 and over 12, from different countries and where the future Olympians would be. There were all the best-known coaches of the world elite. It was a unique championship for the city. The opening ceremony would have a small show of all the groups and students of the club, so Scott and Tessa, would be present.

When the time came to act, among the audience were some of the best choreographers and coaches, among them was Marina Zueva, a Russian-born coach who coached the best junior and senior ice dancers. It is well known in the environment, as their partners are always among the best, most get to get a medal. When she saw the kids skating, she was blown away by her talent, so she went in search of the organizers to find out who they were, and as soon as the show ended, she went in search of their mothers to talk to them and make a difficult proposal for them. reject: Marina wanted to train the boys to compete internationally.

It was not something they had imagined, but the proposal alone made them think a little more about their future. They began to imagine many possible scenarios in their lives, but skating together ?, No sir !, that was not in their plans. Perhaps being great dance skaters was the key to being together forever? Would giving up on your personal dreams lead to better things? Was it really possible to get something in the dance on ice ?. All these doubts and more, they wrecked the brain to both, they had much to think about, any wrong decision would lead them to ruin, it was not something they could decide with a stone, paper, scissors or flipping a coin. This proposal meant everything: your possible future, risk a new destiny, or continue with what you do and ensure you are the best in your fields. To say yes to Marina was to renounce being a great dancer, and a great player, was to renounce his family, his friends, his loved ones, his life completely, well to tell them that if they had to move to another country, a country nearby but was away from everything they loved.

After a few days the uncertainty of the answer was still turning, they did not know whether to accept or reject it. They did not have much more to analyze, they had to give a quick response, Marina could not wait that long, she had to keep traveling with all her equipment for the other tournaments that were left of the season, she could not wait much, she was not a person of much patience, in fact she is known for having a not tolerable character, but everyone wanted to train with her, because she was the coach of the senior and junior world champions. If Marina caught your eye it means you're great. In any case, she did not work alone, Igor Shpilband was her co-worker, and although Marina was the one who made the decisions, he proposed ideas and was a little more patient than she, so she understood that it was an important decision that They had to take it lightly, so he proposed to meet after the season ended in a couple of months to better discuss the proposal. After the deadline, they were obliged to answer for themselves or not, those were their only options.

The families had three months to think about it. During all that time, the parents of both analyzed all the possibilities of the boys, they began to investigate about the skating. Carol that is dedicated to it lent itself to provide all the information they will need, they began to study thoroughly the regulations of the International Skating Union, on the scoring system, judges, on the international competition requirements, the diets that this type of athletes carry , the ups and downs and difficulties they go through. They did not leave any detail to free will. They reported as much as they could. In case of accepting the proposal, they wanted to know the implications, they wanted to be involved. Whatever the decision, they were going to accompany them along the way. They just wanted the best for them.

As for them, they also did not stay behind, they understood that dedicating themselves to their childhood passions would mean spending less time together, anyway, this last point was not the big deal for them, they had already started with their own and still seeing each other, but while it worried them, it was not something that will affect them. What made them rethink their possibilities was the uncertainty of knowing if it was really worth giving up ballet and hockey to skate. If they did not come to anything with it, they would have renounced their dreams for nothing, they would have given up a life far from their roots for nothing. For them to have won the national novice was not a sign, they thought it was luck, that anyone could have won, they were not favorites for anyone, so this did not help much to the decision either.

More time passed, more doubts arose. Was it really worthwhile to stop doing ballet and hockey to devote to skating? Was it really worth leaving your family for something that might or might not be your career? Could they really be someone? Were they wrong as children about what they wanted? Did they always live deceived themselves? Would they live alone in Canton being so little? How would you do with the studies? No doubt it was not a saying that could be used at this time, rather it was the opposite. The more they tried to clear their minds, the more tormented the proposal. They could not sleep for quite some time, while doing their other activities, they thought about it. Tessa could not unite any of her ballet choreographies, Scott kept falling in training. While they were in the lessons with Carol, it was even worse, that's where they received the proposal and twisted the memory of the proposal. They even stopped going with Carol for a while, trying not to get used to the idea, maybe they would forget about skating, think more about dancing and playing hockey, and help them make the right decision. Somehow, as the mind of both directed more to the idea of a separate professional life than skating together. Although it did not work, on the one hand they missed each other and on the other they wanted to try it.

Both their parents and they followed on TV all the international tournaments of the season to see what the boys could face in the future. They even traveled to Vancouver to see the National junior and senior competition. Nothing they did to clear up their doubts helped.

Days before the end of the season, your families will be reunited. Even Casey came back from the University to be aware of the problem. Any opinion was important, any other point of view could help clarify things. It was no longer the responsibility of the father, it was everyone's responsibility. Even so they did not decide, they met daily to talk. Kate was not sure if Tessa was willing to leave the ballet, Alma wanted the boys to stay together, Joe visualized Scott playing, Casey thought how hard it would be for Tessa to be away from her family being so small, Kevin was getting used to the idea of seeing them win, Jordan thought about how much he would miss his sister, Charlie only thought about the conversation he had had with Scott and how hard it would be for him to be contained being away from home, Danny and Sheri seemed the most suitable for trying to convince them, they were the only ones in the family who could talk about what it would be like, because they were dedicating themselves to it, and if they were in their place they would not doubt it, they knew it quite a lot, they had been following it for years. In any case, none of the meetings served, the decision was made when they got together with Igor and Marina.

As soon as they got together with them, they began to ask him a series of questions: Would they live alone? How would you do with the school? When could they see them? Can you accompany them to the tournaments ?. Marina did not like the battery of questions, but Igor replied:

\- They already have 11 and 13, Tessa soon turns 12 and finish primary school in June, which means that if she accepts, they can start preparing in the summer and Scott would not be affected with the course, which gives them time to organize with the studies. As soon as they settle in Canton, they will have a host family who will take care of them and keep track of their qualifications. They will have all the comforts. The host families are dedicated to it, so they will be 100% for them, they understand what this sport implies. As for the tournaments, the junior competitions do not alter the course of the school, since the ISU establishes the dates so that it does not affect anyone's studies. Already for when they are senior they should not worry, they will have finished high school, except Tessa who is smaller, but in Canton schools, Athletes have exceptions and exams can be done on different dates -

For a few minutes there was silence. Igor was anxious, he really wanted to train them, he saw a great future for them. Alma and Joe looked at each other, waiting to hear some response from Scott. Kate just wanted Tessa to decide. Before so much silence, Marina sighed and asked:

\- Y? What do they say? Do you accept or not? -

Suddenly Tessa and Scott looked at each other trying to see if the power of telepathy was present in them, and so decipher what they thought, until they looked at Marina and Igor in Unison, they saw their reactions, they looked at each other again and Scott. A question addressed to Marina: What did you see in us? Then Jane also asked another question: Do you think we can become good?

Marina, already impatient, took air, took a few seconds to formulate the answers in her mind and said:

\- When I saw them dance on the ice, I noticed something in you that called me. Attention, then I asked who they were and they told me that they had been national Novice champions. A girl from her club showed me a video of one of her routines and Friday that got a high score for her category in that tournament. I know I can do great things with you. It seems that they get along well and that is a affirmative point, it is important that business partners get along. Igor there is much to correct, but they have attitude, they already handle a cooked with the blades quite fast, the simple turns do them well, the contact figures are great, there is a lot of chemistry there, that's good. Non-contact sequences are a problem, lack coordination, but that's easy to fix. The important thing is that they have potential and that they can grow more -

To all this, Igor, trying to convince them added:

\- They have a basic technique but very good for their age. The level 2 sequences execute them perfectly. There really is potential in you, I see future here -

The two surprised by the response, they began to feel the ego inside, they began to believe in themselves, it was nice to hear this huge amount of good characteristics of them. "It's nice that they talk about you like that," thought Scott. In a way, these words helped. Tessa did not react, so Scott extended his hand and looking at her face asked:

\- What do you say, Tess? We do? -

Tessa looked up, looked directly into the eyes of Scott, looked around, then the faces of Marina and Igor, looked back at Scott and replied:

\- If you want, we do it. If I say yes you have to be my partner, I can not imagine with another partner. Also the proposal is for both and that sounds very good to me, but I really love to dance -

Scott extended his other hand, and held both of Tessa's hands tightly, held his gaze fixed on Tessa's beautiful green eyes and said:

\- I know Tess. You're a very good dancer, and that's because you like it, it shows. I love hockey too, like you ballet. I always wanted to be a player, but this is great Tess. What do you say? -

Tessa sighed, looked at the floor, looked at her mother waiting for an answer, looked at Marina and Igor, and fixed her gaze on Scott's big hazel eyes to say:

\- I know Scotr. It seems important. I can not believe it, but it seems real -.

Then he looked at his mother and said:

\- What do you say mommy? -

Kate had been thinking for a few minutes about what to say. I still was not entirely sure I would let her go away. I was eleven years old, I was about to turn twelve, but I was still very young. "Rays! What kind of mother would she be if she let my daughter go so far alone?" Before answering anything, he thought very well what he said, he did not want his emotions to alter the course of his decision, so he slowly launched the words and answered:

\- Tess, I love you so much, you know, I guess, on the one hand you're too young to go so far alone, what kind of mother would I be if I abandoned you like that, but it's your future, and if they know more I say you're good, then it's true. I do not need to tell you, this is a decision you should make. I will always be there for you, you know, I will be happy for what you decide -

Tessa hugged her mother, looked at Scott, asked him what he thought, he nodded and said:

\- That's what it should be, but skating together sounds great -

At that moment, Tessa was clear all doubts, hugged Scott as strong as his arms could squeeze him, and long a big yes of his mouth. Scott jumped for joy and lifted his arms to Tessa as much as he could. Then they all embraced with everyone and the parents stayed talking with Marina and Igor to arrange the details of their arrival and their adaptation.


	17. New Horizons for discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! In this chapter Tessa and Scott started your trainings with Marina. The sentimental situation is complicated. Are together and alone. Tessa is comfort for Scott and he is the protection necessary for Tessa. 
> 
> For more notes reading for the finish

Suitcases and more suitcases full of clothes come down the stairs of Tessa's house. Trying to hold back the tears, Kate came down the stairs holding the suitcases to take them to the car while trying to look at the floor so no one would notice how sad she was about Tessa's departure. She understood perfectly that this was for her own good, but seeing her twelve-year-old daughter leave her home at such an early age was something she could not understand, anyway she did not want to cry in front of her, because she knew that this new path by undertaking it was a great opportunity to be happy, and if Tessa saw her crying, she could stop giving up, and she did not want that, her happiness was all that she wanted, and depriving her of that just by having her near, is something that He would never forgive himself.

Meanwhile, Scott just packed a couple of things that occupied a single suitcase and put on the pendant that his brother Danny gave him on his ninth birthday. He was ready to leave for the airport, he was just waiting for his parents to come down to say goodbye and get into the car that will take them to their future, but Alma kept crying thinking how much she would miss her son, and Joe was just trying keep calm and calm her down, however, keeping her pride, Scott's dads came down happy and pretended that everything was fine, somehow they came to the idea that this would be a short pleasure trip and that it would be outside a couple of days, although internally, the idea seemed not to work, they felt destroyed and devastated, letting go of their 13-year-old son was not easy, they felt that his son matured pretty fast, he was still a child.

The brothers of both were there with them, waiting for a family hug to say goodbye, that they could remember all their lives. As soon as both families are complete in each of their houses, Tessa and Scott are placed in the middle of a human circle formed by their brothers and their parents so that they could embrace them all together and squeeze them as hard as they can. After a few minutes, Tessa and Scott beg for mercy, you could see how much affection they were suffocating, so they proceeded to give each of their family members a kiss, a hug and a word of love for each one.

Then they open the door of their houses all together, and look sideways to see the other family. Tessa and Scott smile and then both families begin to walk towards the red Chevrolet truck that will take them to Canton to begin to discover what their future will bring. Joe, as every good gentleman offers to keep the suitcases in the trunk, while Alma talks to Tessa and Kate to Scott.

Alma: - Tess, you're like the daughter I did not have, you're really amazing, and you're the best thing that happened to my son. I'll miss you a lot. Scott is very sensitive even if it does not look like, I know he loves you very much, so take care of me. I know you're going to do the same because that's you, an incredible and protective girl. I know you love him a lot, but except for the skating camp they went to in Kitchener, he never went anywhere alone, so I do not know how to be away from him. I love you, Tess. Take care -

Kate: - Scotty, to tell you not to know. You are the best friend that my daughter can have, have a very good talent and be next to Tess, you are more incredible. You are about to turn 14, you are already growing, and Tess has just turned twelve, both are going through a delicate stage, but I know that they love each other very much and that they will take care of them. Once they arrive in Canton, it's just you two, we're always going to be, but from a distance, so we're careful because we do not have to go near to rescue them. I imagine that they are not going to fight more like what children did, but just in case I tell you this. Tessa is delicate, pure, sincere, fragile and weak. I love you very much Scotty and I trust that you take care of my little one very well -

After these words, Scott gives a kiss and a hug to the brothers of Tessa and she even with the brothers of Scott. Then Casey opens the back door that was on the side of the path and the children climb to begin their journey. As soon as the car started, Kate, Alma, Joe, Casey, Charlie, Danny, Kevin, Sheri and Jordan, interlaced their hands, and as soon as the truck moved a few meters, Tessa and Scott turned to greet their families by the rear view glass, while his brothers and parents return the greeting trying to contain the tears. As soon as the vehicle left, everyone started crying inconsolably. In turn, the boys look at each other, sitting in the car, look up trying to look back and find their families, but they were too far compared to see even their outline, so trying to be strong for the other, They looked at each other, interlaced the fingers of their hands and said: "everything will be fine".

A couple of hours later they were in Canton, where their host family awaited them, an adult couple in their early 50s. As soon as the car parked, the couple approached the car, one of them opened the doors of the car to go down and the other went to the trunk to download the suitcases of the boys. The driver who drove all the way, who is also part of the team of coaches with whom they are going to work, got out of the car to present them to their host family and explain to the boys how their first rehearsal will be the next day. Then he got back in the car and left. Meanwhile, the couple helped them with the suitcases and began to enter the house to settle. The woman went with Tessa to her room and the man did the same with Scott. As soon as they were left alone in their rooms, they began to keep their things while they cried, because they were holding back their tears since they left their hometown and were already missing their families.

Minutes later the woman who has the names so that they will go down to eat, so they will stop crying and go to the bathroom to dry their tears, because neither Tessa nor Scott wanted to be weak before the other. Then they went down for lunch and the couple started doing things for them to get to know each other a little better: "Tell me a little more about you, where do I go and when do I start to skate, when do I know a lot?" ?, Have you skate together for a long time? "," With whom did you skate before? "" When do we start a competition? "," In which tournaments have you competed? "," What to do before skating? "Did you already know your Marina?" "How did you meet Marina and Igor?" "Have you already found a Marina and Igor?" Do you already know who you will be with? "" Have you already competed in Junior before? " As soon as they finished eating, they went up to change and go out with the couple to complete the registration process for the high school.

Once they arrived at school, the hearts of the children were shattered minute by minute. The feeling of having left everything behind became more real. Although they understood it, it was difficult for them to understand why they should do all this. The only thing they knew was that they were alone, together but alone, and they only had each other, they did not have anyone else. Although her family supported her in this journey that they will start to trace, they were not there to see them, to be able to talk with them and tell them, to be able to let off steam, it was no longer a simple exhausting day with a comforting ending reaching house to enjoy free time with their loved ones, and nothing more everything they wanted close, were they and nobody else. They only remembered the fights they had in their childhood and thought it would be theirs if something similar to that happened again, there would be nobody to fix things and tell them what to do or what punishment to put. Although punishments are something that nobody wants, in a certain way they help to reflect the person, distinguishing the good and the bad, so without that and without the teachings of his family they would not know what to have and what to trust.

For the first time in his life they began to feel a kind of oppression in his chest. She did not stop shaking, despite being summer, the winter cold covered her entire body. In a way, they began to understand what sacrifice was, that for her it was early to go to train. Like any boy, Tessa was one of those girls who liked to sleep late, but from this moment on, she would start getting up early in such a way that when she woke up it was still night. Her first early mornings happened at 4 am in the city of Canton, a Monday in August to go to her first training with the most decorated ice dance coach so far. The very idea of sharing the arena with the champion couples oppressed his whole body completely, it was no longer a hobby, a fun activity that he shared with his best friend. It was just at that moment, when he stands with both feet on the floor after having spent a strange night of sleep (because Tessa is one of those girls that his bed is the only place where he can sleep), that he realizes, that he perceives, that he understands and understands that getting up early is the least of the sacrifices that both have to go through. It was just there that he realizes that this was his life, that ballet and everything else are part of his past, although he missed it, he focuses on imagining how nice and happy he would be forging his life next to Tessa. In a way, that filled his soul and was the main reason why he wanted to continue.

As for Scott, he experienced anxiety at its peak, his nerves roamed his insides completely, his legs looked like jelly, though he kept standing, he could not keep his balance, the stairs were for him the most rebellious arenas of all and with which he had to fight with all his strength so that he would not swallow it completely, his trembling hands seemed like two puddings that moved from one side to the other without even touching it. When sitting on the kitchen island for breakfast, holding the cup of coffee turned into a journey that ended up staining the bicolor sweatshirt like the flag of Canada, just released, a simple, simple sweatshirt, without drawings or ornaments, but very comfortable, one of the many that his mother bought him to start his new life, to go to his first training, the floor consumed more coffee than him. She had to go up to change and when Jane saw him that nervous, her inner sting seemed to come out afloat, it was even worse for her, although she tried to hide it, she could feel it a bit euphoric, but not to disturb the other, in a certain way , both tried to calm down for their own well-being, they knew that they were alone and that they would need the other in order to cope with every ups and downs they had.

The host family saw it as normal, it was not the first time that they received two boys of 13 and 14 to take care of them during their competition stage, they were used to seeing this type of attitude every time a couple of boys start their training with Marina, so they already knew how to deal with them and what to do to make them feel better, what they had never seen before, was that kind of cosmic connection, not common for a girl who was beginning to experience her first hormonal changes that indicate who is entering the adolescent stage and a boy who had left puberty to enter adolescence. During breakfast the man of that family could not stop observing them, because once the woman spoke with them to calm them, Tessa and Scott began to have a quiet breakfast and the man was surprised at how well they were getting along. As soon as they finished breakfast, they got into the car to go to the Arctic Skate Arena in Canton where they trained daily, during that half hour the trip to the club, Tessa and Scott could not stop shaking hands and throwing blushing looks. The other boys that she hosted, a couple that like the boys, began to take their first steps in skating, the Australians Kimberley Hew-Low and Timothy McKernan, that unlike Tessa and Scott, everything was strange, they felt totally foreigners, one of the things that they talked in the car with the boys, is that they are not used to the heat in June, because for the time of year they were in Australia it is very cold because in their country it is winter. Suddenly, the driver of the car, spy moments in the rearview mirror to the boys, since the Australian couple did not stop telling things about their country, while Tessa and Scott only looked at each other without saying a word, so It was weird that two boys were silent for so long, but by the time he saw them smiling as they looked at each other, the man calmed down and kept driving without worrying, he understood that they were fine in their own way.

As soon as the trip was over and they arrived at the track for their first training, Tessa and Scott felt completely nervous again, their knees looked like jelly from the tremors they had just got out of the car. As soon as Marina or one of their team addressed them with words, the boys would not stop stuttering their nerves, they could not say a coherent sentence without getting stuck, although they wanted to say a lot of things, it was as if their minds thought things through, but his lips said a completely different one. So they stayed for about 5 to 10 minutes, until it was time to really start training, to start practicing seriously, so the man from the host family, before leaving, took them to a corner to talk to them sincerely trying to calm them, first he looked at Tessa, then at Scott and told them:

\- Very good Tessa, I can see what you are very nervous, but you must calm down to be the best. As for you Scott, I can notice your anxiety from miles, so you lower the revolutions because they are a team and you should be aware of it. Now it's just you two, and they're going to work together for you to know how much time, so you have each other -

At that moment the boys looked at each other in anguish, looked at the man who looked after them and nodded their heads in shame. For a few seconds you could only hear the edge of the roller skates while the boys tried to assimilate the fact that they were alone and together and that it would be for a long time. Since none of them said anything and the boys had to start practicing, the gentleman told them a couple of other things and asked them to do something that was very helpful for them:

\- Tessa, Scott, I imagine that they feel very distressed and that they are missing their family a lot, so more than ever they should be fine ... While we were on the way, I could see in the rear view mirror of the car, a connection between you I had never seen children of his age and the truth is still impacted. It is obvious that they get along very well, and that in a way they are like twin brothers -

Amazed by this comparison, the boys looked at each other and synchronously their eyes went to the gentleman to ask why that comparison. Before the faces that put the boys the man answered:

\- You know why I say this? Because without being brothers, they have that connection of twin brothers that is unique. The twins have that special quality that everyone says without saying anything. The twin brothers do not need to communicate with words to know what the other thinks, because they are incredibly mentally connected, it is enough that they look to know what they mean. In a way, they have their own language, and you are the same. I can see in you all this that I just mentioned, and this quality is a unique gift in this sport. Already with this they have a great road ahead. If all this connection can be reflected on the track, they will win the hearts of all the judges and the public, sure they will be great champions if they manage to take to the track what I saw in the car ... Yes, when of the twin brothers feels bad, makes the other feel bad, is automatic, and I can see that in you, both feel sad and nervous, and make the other feel worse. With time they will overcome it and they will feel better, but for now I propose that they stand facing each other, raise their heads high, look at each other and give each other their hands. That is going to make them feel better, I assure you -

The boys were surprised before this proposal, but after several attempts on the part of the man, the boys did cases and they stayed doing that for a few seconds. As for the calmer wines, I ask the boys how they felt and as soon as they responded that they were better, the man took them to the track area, said goodbye to them and promised that everyone would be better. After that exercise they did, the boys really felt very well and just wanted to practice and practice all day long, as much as they could, so they smiled, looked at each other, shook hands, pulled the cover from the edge to the skates , and with the left foot at the same time, they started to skate towards the center of the track to start practicing the new exercises of the Junior category and concentrated as much as they could to make them perfect. From then on, his world changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or bookers this story, thanks for continue reading. I hope like for now. I like received your comments, are good or not very good, bad o very bad. The important for me is to know your opinion. Accept all type of opinion.


	18. Hugs that heal the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerge a problem that change the perspective of you relationship, before day of you first national competition and try search solution for this situation don't altering you perform in this championship.

With their hearts in their hands, Tessa and Scott began to grow away from everything they ever wanted. Scott was already 15 years old and could not celebrate as he wished with his family and friends during his short season as a small hockey player. The school was a nightmare for them, not because they would hate to study, but because since Marina started training her athletes in Canton, all of her Junior students do high school in that institution, and over time, Marina managed to come to an agreement with the school. address of the high school so that the students who train with Marina, have the possibility of taking the exams in different dates to the rest of the others, since the season of championships begins when in the school the most important exams are given, so that their competitors had to travel to compete and could not pass the courses. This annoyed the rest of the students of the school, because they considered that they had a special treatment, which was not the case, but in any case, the student was not lacking in a bad attitude that took advantage of the opportunity to invent stories of them where he made them. see as bad people, and so the rest was convinced not to speak to them, nor to speak to him, turning away from them and ignoring them completely, staring haughtily at them, as if they had committed a crime that deserves the hatred of society. In any case, although it was not at all pleasant for anyone (much less for them), over time they learned to turn a deaf ear to all comments and focus more and more on the Canadian Junior National Championship, their first major competition would qualify for their first international tournament if they got good results. At the same time, participating in the Junior National Championship meant going back to their country and, therefore, reuniting with their family and friends. In a way, this comforted them, keeping track of the days until they returned to their country and reunited with their family was "one less day to stop hearing the insults for a while". At some point, the mistreatment they and their fellow skaters received made them stronger, braver and better people. Together they empower and demonstrate to everyone, their best virtues, which makes them really valuable and incredible people.

Neither of them reacted to the provocations of their classmates at school, but the situation was unbearable for them, so much so that sometimes one of the two ended up crying in his room to vent his feelings without the other being aware. Neither she nor he allowed themselves to make the other feel bad, they did not want to be weak, they felt that their fragility harms everything achieved so far in their training when it is time to compete. Occasionally, one of the two had an outbreak, wanted to assemble their suitcases and abandon everything, they just wanted to be at home with their family and lead a normal life of a girl of 13 and a boy of 15 years, but they did not do it because they understand that it is a joint work, and if one of them leaves this world, the other would be forced to do the same. In addition, the time was approaching to start showing their work to the whole world, the first competition of any skater, is the one that marks the course of their lives, whether they are good or not, if they have conditions to continue forming or not, if They were losing time or not, if they have talent or not, if they are able or not to go far. In short, your first competition is all or nothing for anyone who wants to be the professional future skating, therefore, show fragile to the other, is to show weakness to the world, which involves a series of emotions that would alter the universe of them as complete and their first competition would be a failure. On the other hand, they were together in this, both wanted and dreamed about the same, for the first time in their lives, they began to believe in themselves, in what they could do great things together, and they knew that if one of the two saw badly to the other, both will decide to leave everything in what they began to believe. It was not allowed to be emotional, to show their feelings, but it was not easy for them. If they kept trying, it was because the other person wanted to continue, where one thought of retiring, the other would also, even though they had the opportunity to associate with another person, they could only imagine doing it together, since they started together and should end together, as well they thought, any other plan, they felt it as a betrayal. They really closed their hearts and souls, they acted with their heads, they only focused on skating, so they became a bit cold, as if they were a person rather than feeling no emotion at all.

 

The days passed and it was more difficult for them to hold back, until one day, after their second training of the day (because if something was missing from their routine they were the number of times they came to rehearse in a single day), Tessa could not to be the strong girl they all thought she was, so as soon as she entered her room, she could not stop crying, tried not to, but it was worse for her, to such a degree, that Scott could hear her crying from outside. If there is something that characterizes Scott, it is his generosity and his need to protect those he loves, and Tessa became at this time, one of the people he loved most in his life, therefore, he could not stop spending that crying and he felt compelled to do something for her, even abandon everything. On the other hand, Scott is very respectful in terms of the privacy of the people, and intrude in his room, it was for him not to respect that individual space of Tessa, so he struggled against his own thoughts trying to look for an alternative that does not involve the invasion of his personal space, because to stop passing his cries was something he could not afford, just to think how much Tessa was suffering without doing anything, it made him feel totally guilty, it was the same as being the person who provoked him that uncontrollable sadness. The minutes passed, and Tessa was still crying, Scott continued battling with his mind looking for a solution, but he could not find it, so his worry got out of control and he entered without thinking, without asking permission from Tessa, but when he entered, he tried to hide his tears so that he would not say anything, but as she did not know he had heard her, any lie that he invented about him because his eyes were red as a tomato, they did not work, Scott was willing to continue insisting that she tell the truth and I confessed what or what were the reasons for his tears, there was no turning back. He kept insisting and repeating "Tess, I know you, we know each other since we were kids, I know you were crying, I listened to you behind the door, please tell me what your tears are due, no matter how much you try to avoid them, your eyes They say something else. I am for you whenever you need it or not, but I will take care of you whether you like it or not, I adore you too much to stop passing it, I love you ".

As soon as Tessa heard these words, her heart said "do not do it, do not tell them anything, you do not want her to be sad either", but her mind thought "tell her, it's your friend, she deserves to know". What no one noticed at that moment, was what he said in the end "I love you". Tessa, embarrassed, could not look Scott in the eye, so during his speech to try to convince Tessa to express himself with him, he did not stop looking at the floor, while his right foot moved sweeping the floor of what Ashamed that he felt, until suddenly, a few seconds after Scott stopped talking, he realized that he said the most difficult words that anyone can say, so he raised his head, stared at his eyes penetrating in his beautiful hazel irises, shocked by what he said, it was there, when Tessa looked Scott in the eye, that he realized what he said and his mind kept asking "Did I really love you? Did I tell Tess that I love her? I love Tess? " Both turned a deaf ear to those words and let them pass, none wanted to ruin the moment, so Tessa pounced on him and hugged him as hard as he could. Scott could not help but do the same, so he squeezed her as hard as his arms could hold her and hugged her without even thinking about what he had said. For both felt so good that the words were too much, they just wanted to stay like this all their lives, but the moment was interrupted by the lady who called them for dinner, also, before untying their arms, fused in the embrace, they looked at the eyes, Scott grabbed Tessa's head to bring his forehead close to his, put his hands on her cheeks while his thumbs caressed them and said: "everything will be fine, I'll be there for you always". At that moment, Tessa had already forgotten the reason why they were so close, she only thought how good it felt to be so close to him, to have her forehead next to his, it was like being inside her head, Scott's hands on her felt so comforting that she was the strong girl they all believed. So they stayed for a few seconds, until the woman again hit the scream to go down to dinner, and suddenly they saw each other, with their lips very close, and their breaths could be heard. Scott removed his hands from Tessa's face and placed them on his waist. She put her hands on Scott's cheeks as she tried to brace herself for thanking him for being present and for the first time confessing how important Scott is to her, but he could not stop staring at her lips and without thinking approached hers. , and before she says anything, they both melted into a kiss so sweet that everything seemed to float around her.

Suddenly, the problems seemed to have disappeared, the world was just theirs, people did not exist, the only real thing was that sweet kiss, full of love and magic, the perfect recipe to heal a wounded soul. He had already spent time of that mistaken kiss that arose by accident in his childhood, and they were no longer those dreamer infants, had grown enough, had matured, so that incident of children had been forgotten, therefore this was her first real kiss, but especially for her, it was really her first kiss, she had never kissed anyone on the lips, because unlike Scott, before leaving Ilderton, she had had an affair with Jessica Dube, a girl she met in Kitchener's camp and what time later they met again when Tessa and Scott returned to train with Carol. For a moment, Tessa had forgotten everything, and her problems were gone, her mind was a whirlwind, she was confused, she did not know whether to stop it, to continue like this, to tell her what she felt, to keep quiet and enjoy the moment. The only thing that was clear to him is the reason why he accepted the proposal of Marina Zueva and Igor Shpilband: Scott. From that moment he realized that his problems in high school were obstacles that life imposed on them to put them to the test, and that everything that has happened until now was to reach that moment. Everything was about building moments like this, I understood that I was there for him and that was the only thing that mattered, the rest were details. The kiss was interrupted by Timothy, who knocked on the door of Tessa's room to warn them that dinner was ready. Although he did not see anything, when he found them in the room he could have sensed it, however, he did not want to intrude and just went in to tell them about the dinner. Meanwhile, Tessa and Scott had been mute, they did not know what to say, how to act in front of others, as soon as they had dinner with the others they remained silent all the time, staring at the food of how ashamed they were. they felt, they did not want to ruin the friendship they had and that is why none of them dared to face the situation, therefore, neither of them said anything and they did not realize that nothing happened, an important moment was approaching for them and they did not want that their feelings could affect their performance, their emotions could not affect the path they were building. Although deep inside they knew that they loved each other, they still did not perceive it, they believed that the connection they had was only part of their career as skaters, and that the good chemistry they had was just part of the association they were having.

Although they thought that avoiding to talk about the kiss was the best way to not ruin the friendship that had been generated, it was the worst decision they could have made, because a lot of tension began to build up between them, in a certain way they started to separate, they had a Strictly business dealings, avoiding demonstrating any hint of sensations. Suddenly they began to carry out all kinds of restrictions in all aspects, not only among them, Scott did not talk to any girl and she did not talk to boys either, they became unfriendly and unrecognizable to their relatives and friends, as soon as they saw them again, A few days before the junior Nationals, instead of hanging them in hugs for how much they missed their parents and siblings, they just gave each of them a kiss on the cheek without even saying a simple "thank you" or "I missed them so much " As soon as Kate picked them up at the bus terminal, just like Alma and Joe did, she just wanted to squeeze everything and fill her with kisses, until she had a gift ready for her, but she seemed not to be excited to see her again. Mom, he made her feel bad for her coldness, but that attitude they both had was a result of hiding their feelings. Nobody does well not to express themselves, not to say what they feel, to hide what happens to them, and for them, considering that they were at a stage of their life under a lot of pressure, their situation became even more serious. As for Scott, he barely saw his parents, he greeted them very angry and said "let's go now". During the drive home, Joe drove the car, Alma was in the passenger seat, and behind were Tessa, Scott and Kate, she was on the right side, the one on the left side and Kate in the middle. After 15 minutes of travel, the parents of the boys began to look at each other, trying to understand why neither of them said anything, because they were so quiet, and because that sympathy they used to have, had completely vanished. Alma asked them why they were so quiet, Scott replied haughtily that nothing was happening, Tessa looked at him furiously and Kate could see that look, so she did not like it much and had to ask her daughter because she was so angry with him. Tessa answered very angry:

\- Nothing happened mom, yeah ?, It's enough to ask

Both Alma, Joe, Kate, and even Scott himself, were shocked by the way Tessa answered her mother, never spoke to anyone like that, did not get mad at anything, except with her mother, always behaved properly and respecting others, even if she had a bad day, she always responded with a smile, being the most sympathetic girl that everyone could get to know; But this time it was not like that. At that time Scott thought that this kiss was a mistake and that maybe he should ask Tessa for forgiveness for what he did, he began to feel guilty, he had never seen Tessa react in that way, he understood that at least he should talk to her, He had never seen her with another boy other than Fedor when they were very young, so he thought that the kiss he stole a few days ago was perhaps his first kiss, and he thought maybe it was not the way, or that she imagined Another situation for his first kiss, he began to think that he was taking advantage of the situation. He did not know what to do, he just blamed himself for everything, and he had to do something. As soon as they got home, Scott greeted his brothers, and Danny noticed that something was bothering Scott, so he took him to his room to find out what was wrong with him. If anyone could understand what Scott was going through, it was his half brother Danny, since he was already beginning to compete as a senior in the ice dance with Sheri as social and could fully understand the pressure to which Scott was subjected, Danny thought that maybe he felt overwhelmed by so much hard work, interspersing his studies with the trainings, weekly medical check-ups, plus his strict diet based on proteins and carbohydrates that he had to take to gain muscle since he was very skinny and it cost him lifting Tessa at the time of the lifts, while Tessa was beginning to develop and her body was taking on the shape of a woman, she looked really more beautiful every day, however, Scott still had the body of a teenager and if they wanted to continue skating together, they should harmonize. It was not an aesthetic issue, Scott did not take it too badly and understood that the sport required it, because the uprisings are a mandatory part of the routines, therefore he should be up to it, and he knew that only then could they win , therefore it is self-demanding more than it should not to disappoint anyone. Anyway, as soon as Danny and Scott begin to chat, Scott tries to avoid the real issue for which he feels distressed, but Danny is skilled enough for Scott to recognize the real reason for his regret, and therefore, the Minor of the family Moir opens his heart to his brother, tells him what happened with Tessa and expresses all his feelings about the kiss.

Danny: - What's happening to you? You're not well and you know I know you enough to invent a lie. You know that you can count on me for whatever and that I understand how difficult this sport can be, so whatever it is, please tell me. Saving you things is not going to help you at all and not only hurts you, but your partner. You're not a solo skater to deal with just what's happening to you -

 

Scott: - I know, brother! Thanks for that! It's great to have you as a brother, you're amazing. I hope to be able to give back in the same way at some point, but now is not the time. Really shit things, it got out of hand and I do not know how the fuck we can go in this competition. Everything is crap and I feel that this is the beginning and the end of our career. The cague ugly brother -

 

Danny: - But why? What did you do? I do not think it's that bad, but I can not help you if you do not tell me what happened to you and what was the shit you sent, so I'll stop circling and tell me good time that you owe your ass face and you stupid pessimism because I'm going to get angry -

 

Scott: - Is that ... you'll see Danny ... mmm ... is what ... -

 

Danny: - Stop beating around and tell me what the fuck is happening to you in a damn time because I'm not going to stay in this room all day, so take a breath, take a deep breath and take a few seconds to formulate the sentences in your head and so you can tell me what's happening to you -

 

Scott: - I know bro, give me time if ?. I do not know where to start -

 

Danny: - Start at the beginning, bluntly, leave the details to the end and so I see what advice I can give, but keep in mind that if you do not tell me could ruin your presentation in the national, so free, I am your Brother, not a stranger, can you tell me anything, yes? -

 

Scott: - Well, yes, thank you, it's fine. I started then ... It's that since we started high school, Tessa, all of my training partners and I, in school, have been separated from the rest because they believe that we receive special treatment for the subject of exams and that. They invent things about us, or they ignore us, and the truth is that it's super ugly, but it does not hurt me so much because my teammates have become friends and I'm left with that, but sometimes it feels super ugly, more by Tessa, who is the best girl I know, and always tries to get along with everyone, has that gift of seeing the good side of all things ... -

 

Danny: - And so much trouble for that ?. There's something you're saying, I do not think that's the reason for your discomfort -

 

Scott: - You will not let me finish. I keep telling you, but do not interrupt me, be patient because it's hard for me to open up even if you're my brother, yes? -

 

Danny: - Yes, sorry, continue -

Scott: - Well, thanks ... As I was saying ... It's not good, I do not like what the kids at my school do, but I try to put up with Tessa, but it gets difficult, you understand? When I thought I could with all this something happened that greatly distresses me ... You see, the issue is that a few days ago, after our second training, when we arrived at the shelter to refresh and have dinner, when I came out of the shower, I heard crying Tessa behind the door of her room. The truth that broke my heart, I did not know what to do, and you saw how I am, that I can not stop these things happening, and I wanted to find a way to help her without invading her personal space, but I did not find how and I got into her room without permission and she did not want to say anything to me, first she did not understand it, but it was obvious that she felt very sad about that, so I told her that she could count on me and hug her, but when she called us the woman of the house , who is in charge of guiding us, so that we go down to dinner, as if that energy that had been generated by the hug, I felt that I wanted to be with her for a long time. I felt a feeling so warm and so nice that I did not want to let go, but when we finished the hug, I looked at her and said "everything will be fine" and when I wanted to go down to eat, I gave her my hand to come down with me and she did not I stopped looking at the floor. Like I sensed that she felt ashamed of crying in front of me and I felt bad that she felt that way because she felt she did not trust me, you understand me? -

 

Danny: - I think so, but is it for you to put on like that? -

 

Scott: - No, do not finish, let me continue if? -

 

Danny: Do not get mad, you asked me a question and I answered you, go to the point, yes? -

 

Scott: - You're right, brother, I'm sorry -

 

Danny: - Stop apologizing and continue telling me, I know why but it smells like your story ends up ugly -

 

Scott: - Truthfully yes, nothing pleasant what I did. But I'm still counting on you to understand ... The truth is that I love Tessa very much, she has become a great friend, and I feel that this is what I want to do, I really want to be an ice dancer, I want to be an Olympic champion, I want it So much, but I feel that if it is not with her, it is not with anyone ... Well, to make it short, the point is that after that hug, I put my hands to make a caress on her cheeks to see if it calmed down and felt in confidence with me and I raised his gaze to mine. As soon as I saw his eyes, that they are cute, I do not know what happened to me and I gave him a kiss. It was really beautiful for me, nobody saw us by luck, but we were interrupted again and we went down to eat without talking about it and until now none said anything about the kiss, nor have we talked about anything else. In training we only say yes or no to Marina, but nothing between us. I do not know what to do, even when we arrived at the station, she spoke to her mother very ugly and she is not like that -

 

Danny: - Ay, ay, ay, ay !, Are you crazy? Do not you hear me when I talk to you? I do not even know why I give you advice because you do the opposite. What did I tell you before you went to live in Michigan? I told you to take care of her. Before a girl is your friend, your partner and your partner. You can not do what you did with her without being clear about what happens to you because it would ruin everything -

 

Scott: - I know, brother! I'm very sorry and I do not know how to remedy it. I am abusive. I love her very much and it hurts to see her like that. You should have been there to see how sad he was. I feel bad for her. I do not want to ruin things. Above sure that was his first kiss and at the worst moment. I should not have done that. What do I do now? -

 

Danny: - Dear brother, you know that I love you very much and I accompany you in all of them, but what you did is very ugly. I am not the one to tell you if it was right that you kissed her, it's done and there's no turning back. At the moment there is no time machine and therefore it is inevitable, but the only thing I can tell you is that if you kissed it is because you felt it. Maybe it wasn’t the right time. Tessa is really great, she is a wonderful girl, our parents adore her and when I see you with her your face lights up, it shows that you love her a lot, but if you really want to fix things, you must first be clear about what is happening to you, what happens to her. You must be clear about what kind of relationship you want to have with her and if she wants the same, if not, they should look for a way to establish the parameters of their relationship, but agree. Maybe they thought they could let it go so they don’t ruin what they have but it isn’t like that, if they don’t talk it will be worse for both of them, keeping things is never good for anyone-

Scott: - I know bro! You're right ... but I do not know how... I mean, it's not easy if I'm not even clear. The only thing I know is that this is what I want, skating with her is the best thing that can happen to me and I want this to continue forever. I'm sure skating is my life and she is an important part of this -

 

Danny: - Well, first of all, if you don’t know what happens to you, avoid that, start with what you have clear. Tell her what you just told me and then try to find out what happened to her when they kissed. Maybe she is clear about what is happening with you and can discover together what kind of relationship they want to have. I'm sure she loves you very much and both of you are going to find a way to fix all this, but don’t wait, talk to her now, try to make it before the competition, it will help them to take more hold and not ruin your presentation -

 

Scott: - Really, brother, you're the best. Really, I do not know what I would do without you -

 

Danny: - I'm your big brother, I'm for that. And we both like to skate and we do it as a team so we always have to worry about the person who works at our side. If we were soloists it would be easier, but we are good at working with someone else next door. If I told you about the difficulties we have had with Sheri since we started competing in Senior, but we always try to talk everything so that it does not affect our relationship, because above we are blood family -

 

Scott: - I know, I understand perfectly. Thank you -

 

Danny: - No, not at all Scott, now let's go down, they should all be waiting impatiently to say hello. They have not seen you for months and they sure want to share time with you -

 

Meanwhile, Tessa did not stop getting angry for everything, as soon as she saw her sister Jordan, she just ignored her and went to her room without saying hello to her brothers. Casey was in Vancouver, but she called her home anyway to talk to Tessa and wish her luck in the competition, but she did not want to attend. She really was about to explode for not telling anyone anything that happened all the time she was in Michigan, because every time her family called, she said everything was fine. The truth is that Tessa was behaving very unfriendly and Jordan got very angry with her for how he spoke when he saw her, so he followed her to the room, stood in front of the door to block it and prevent Tessa from entering and in a prepotent manner Told him:

 

\- I do not know what happened, but you speak to me well, so until you do not apologize and tell me what your bad mood is, I'll block the entrance to every place you want to go, so He talks about a damn time because I'm not there to support a capricious girl, did you hear me well? -

 

For the first time, Tessa responded very badly to her sister and for the first time used insulting vocabulary. I honestly did not want to be bothered with the subject and felt ashamed of the situation, so I did not want to tell anyone, I just wanted to forget it, pretend that it never happened and continue with things as before, but after a few hours, she behaved worse, she really deserved punishment. She no longer lived with her family for a long time, but her mother was still in charge of her care, so Kate imposed a punishment on her if she continued to act in that way: "Do not compete in the nationals". At that moment, Tessa apologized for her behavior and although she pretended to tell him because she was so angry, she did not tell him anything. Kate accepted her apology and asked what was going on, but Tessa told her only what was happening at her school. Kate stopped her, but Jordan sensed that there was something else, that was not just what was happening, so as soon as they finished lunch, as soon as everyone returned to their room, Jordan went to look for Tessa to his, and did not stop. to insist that he tell you the truth. How she knew that Jordan was very persistent and he was not going to leave her alone until she told him everything, so she felt that there was no other left and she gathered the courage to confess everything:

\- The truth is that Jej that they ignore us is every day and I can not stand it, I try but when he arrived at the house where I am staying, I go to the room to cry. Until then everything was fine, but one day Scott listened to me behind the door and I felt so embarrassed that I can not look him in the eye. He was very kind to me, he restrained me, he hugged me and he was very sweet to me, he really behaved like a gentleman, but he is my partner and I do not know, I feel weird all -

Jordan knew her too much, knew that she was not telling him everything, so she started asking him more questions:

\- I understand you, TJ, but there's something else you're not telling me, what happened to Scott after that? -

 

Tessa took a few seconds to breathe before answering her because in matters of feelings, she has a hard time expressing herself, so she tried to calm down, as she was very nervous and told him between hesitations and stammering:

 

\- Jej, you know me too much, and you know that it costs me this, if there is something else but ... -

 

Jordan: - But what about TJ? -

 

Tessa: - Is that ... that day ... that day ... -

 

Jordan: - That day that Tess? -

 

Tessa: - That day ... after the hug ... mmm ... -

 

Jordan: - What happened that day? Speak already damn! -

 

Tessa: - Ya! Yes! You're right! ... That day ... we kissed -

 

Jordan: - What? As? Did he take advantage of you? That damn! I'll talk to him right now! How will he do that? Dared! -

 

Tessa: - Lower the voice Jej. If I told you, it is so you do not tell anyone ... and he did not take advantage of anything ... was it mutual? ... -

 

Jordan: - And then what is the problem with that? I do not see anything wrong if you both agreed, maybe you did not like it? -

 

Tessa: - Yes, I know ... it's just that it was unexpected -

 

Jordan: - And? Do you like me or not? -

 

Tessa: - I do not know, I do not know how I feel about it -

 

Jordán: - Like you do not know how you feel? ... Ah! I understood everything! It was your first kiss, I'm wrong? -

 

Tessa: - Exactly -

 

Jordán: - And you were not sure if it was right or not. I'm wrong? -

 

Tessa: - Something like that. The issue is that I do not know if I wanted it to be with the -

 

Jordán: - How is that? -

 

Tessa: - Scott is my best friend. I love him very much and he has become a very important person for me, but he is also my teammate, we share many hours a day together and live together under the same roof. I love skating and I love doing it with him. It's not a boy anymore that one day I do not like it any more and I stop seeing it, it's Scott and I can not stop seeing him because he's my partner. I want to be a great ice dancer and I want to do it with him -

 

Jordan: - Well, I understand, you're not sure, but? ... -

 

Tessa: - It's just that I would have liked to be more prepared -

 

Jordán: - For those things nobody is prepared. Surely it was not the right time, but things happen when you least expect it. The important thing is to know what they both want. I do not see the problem if both want the same -

 

Tessa: - There's another problem Jej -

 

Jordán: - What? -

 

Tessa: - The problem is that when that happened, we were interrupted because they called us for dinner and from then on we have not spoken. We do not even talk to each other in training -

 

Jordan: - Ay ay ay ay! ... You two are particular ... perhaps they think they can pretend that nothing happened when they see each other's faces every day, at all times, and above they live under the same roof? Not only that, but they share an activity that involves physical contact, that is ...

 

Tessa: - I know Jej. I just do not even know what's wrong with him. How can I talk to him if I have no idea what I feel? The only thing I have clear is that I want him to be part of my life, I want to skate with him for a long time and I want to do great things with him -

 

Jordán: - Start with what you know you feel. Say what you just told me. Maybe he has the clearest things and he's waiting for you to tell him something, but someone has to take the first step because if they do not, it does not make sense that they keep doing everything they do. They will go a long way together for many more years and can not continue to avoid what happens to them because they will not help them when they come before the judges -

 

Tessa: - You're right, Jej. Thank you very much. I love you so much -

 

Jordán: - I love you too much TJ, but now I'm going to my room that is already late and I have to wake up early to go to classes. Also you have to rest well that early tomorrow you have to be in Toronto to do the track recognition. Rest well and try to talk to him as soon as possible, yes ?. -

 

Tessa: - Goodbye Jej! -

The next day, the boys woke up very early, had breakfast, showered and met on the sidewalk to take the transport that would take them to Toronto. They both looked at each other, very embarrassed and trying to start a conversation, but they did not get upset since they were all together in the van, and therefore, they were traveling with Kate, Alma, Carol, Joe, Danny and Sheri who also had to recognize the clue to the senior competition. During those two hours that the journey lasted, the boys did not stop throwing glances, in a certain way they resumed the communication. Sheri kept looking at them because she felt something strange between them. Danny looked at them and smiled, for he knew what that look between Tessa and Scott was about. More than for his advice, at some point, Danny bet on them, he began to know Tessa and to love her. At the end, the boys got out of the truck and went to the locker room. Danny and Scott went together to the men's locker room, and Sheri and Tessa to the ladies' locker room. While the boys were changing, Danny recommended that as soon as they were on the track he will try to talk to her so as not to continue postponing and that the situation will get even worse. Meanwhile, Tessa and Sheri put on the skates, while Sheri, through questions, tried to find out what was going on between Tessa and Scott, but Tessa said nothing and just thought how to talk to Scott about that kiss and how she felt, she felt anxious about I understood that it was worse for both of us if I postponed it, only that I did not know how to do it, how to start, but as soon as they met again at the entrance to the track, they both looked at each other and without saying anything, I knew it was time to talk, as well that Scott grabbed Tessa's hand and took her to a corner, looked her in the eyes, took a deep breath, gave her the other hand, sighed, and after a few seconds, she took courage to express to Tessa everything what went through his head and his heart. Both had a lot to say, so while Danny and Sheri, along with the other couples of ice dancers from Ontario, recognized the track, the boys, little by little, began to communicate. First he started talking Scott, then Tessa:

Scott: - I guess you'll know why I brought you here right? -

 

Tessa: - I know, I understand, and I also want to talk to you -

 

Scott: - Good thing we both agree that we should talk -

 

Tessa: - For a long time I wanted to tell you this, but I did not know how -

 

Scott: - Easy Tess. Me too. You let me start? I really have a hard time with this and I want to get rid of it -

 

Tessa: - Sure, Scotty! I also need to tell you everything, but first you speak -

 

Scott: - You'll see ... what happened a while ago ... in your room ... you'll see ... I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, yes? -

 

Tessa: - What do you mean you feel it? -

 

Scott: - Is that ... I do not know ... I think it was abusive of me and I'm sorry ... I feel ashamed -

 

Tessa: - Why do you say you were abusive? It seems crazy to me to say it. Abusive would be if you had threatened me or something, but you did not -

 

Scott: - It's not that Tess ... is that you were wrong, sad, and crying, and I just ... you know what ?, Better forget it, yes ?. You speak better than I am rambling -

 

Tessa: - Now you speak because I really do not understand anything and now I do not know what to say -

 

Scott: - It's that I got into your room without permission and I invaded you and I should not have done it. I am so sorry -

 

Tessa: - Ah! That's why?... -

 

Scott: - Not only that ... everything that came after ... you know ... that -

 

Tessa: - Ah! I understand ... yes ... of course -

 

It was evident that until they dared to say KISS, the conversation was not going anywhere. They were like this for a couple of minutes, until one of the competitors walked down the hall to the bathroom, then, they started talking seriously, bluntly:

 

Tessa: - Relax Scotty. No problem if ?. You were nice to me and I appreciate it -

 

Scott: - Do not thank anything. You are important to me and I always want you to be well. I'm sure that if it were the other way around, you would also do the same for me -

 

Tessa: - The truth is that I should not have behaved like that either. I do not even know why we stopped talking to each other and I hate having spoken badly to my mother and I do not even know why I did it -

 

Scott: - I guess we're facing a lot of stress. We have been preparing these routines for months, and while I love to train with you and love everything I do, it is overwhelming. We are both perfectionists and we want everything to go well and to feel that something is out of our hands makes us crazy -

 

Tessa: - Maybe that's it, but I do not think ... just that ... -

 

Scott sighs and says: - You mean the kiss, right? -

 

Tessa looks up, Scott looks at him and gives a small laugh. He looks at her, then they start to laugh simultaneously and in unison they say:

 

\- What a pair of fools we are -

 

Then they lower the tone of their laughter and begin to dialogue:

 

Tessa: - We spent days without talking to each other just because we did not encourage people to talk about us kissing? -

 

Scott: - It seems that we did ... it's good that we did it now, before the nationals -

 

Tessa: - Yeah! The truth is that I was not feeling very well and I regret having treated you that way. I'm not like that, just ... -

 

Scott: - I know Tess, and I'm sorry too. You're the coolest person I know, and when you treated your mother ugly I felt so guilty ... -

 

Tessa: - Hey! Quiet. You are not guilty of anything, yes? ... In any case, the fault lies with both, for pretending that nothing happened -

 

Scott: - You're right ... are we okay now? -

 

Tessa: - I think so ... but ... -

 

Scott: - But what? -

 

Tessa: - We're here to talk about the kiss, and in the end we did not say anything about that -

 

Scott: - You're right ... as I said before ... I'm very sorry ... I really regret it. I do not regret having kissed you because if I kissed you it was for some reason. I'm sorry I did it in a fragile moment for you ... Maybe it was not the time. Nor do I regret having told you that I love you, because I really love you, only that I do not know in what way. The only thing that I have clear, is that I want this, to skate, to skate with you for a long time, I want us to do great things together. You are my favorite person, and I want to be part of your life, only that I do not know in what way. You understand me? -

 

Tessa: - Of course I understand you Scotty ... you are very important to me ... I really feel comfortable by your side ... before this, I wanted to dance, but I could not stand the pressure, but ... this, despite being far from our families ... I do not know, I do not feel so heavy. I love skating with you, and all the training is hard, plus the classes, the school, and all that, but with you it's easier. I like it, I like you, and I really want skating to be part of my life for a long time -

 

As soon as Tessa finished speaking, Scott stared at her, grabbed her right hand with both hands and rested it on her chest, making Tessa feel her heart beating. At that moment, Scott let out a sigh and said:

\- Good thing we could talk ... I feel so relieved now. How do you feel? -

 

Tessa continued to fix her gaze on Scott's hazel eyes and replied:

 

\- I feel calmer ... I was having a hard time these days ... it feels very good to express what happens to me -

 

At that moment, everything returned to normal, they reconnected as the great friends they were, but in a closer way. They began to understand each other, because before they were good friends, but now their friendship went to a deeper level. Both vowed never to hide their feelings, and not to label their relationship until they were clear about what they wanted, but they and the passion for triumph, will make it difficult to fulfill that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks or all readers for reading continue. I hope that like. A sincerely sorry for it is a very large story. Sorry for the language. Recently I am learning English because this not my native language. I hope comments for constructed the story in all. Yes I have grammatical mistakes, I need know it.


	19. The big first competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first national junior competition of Tessa and Scott

The day expected by both arrived. It's time to show everything they know how to do on the ice since they moved to Canton to train with Marina Zueva and her team. It's time to show all Canadians what it means to be an ice dancer, it's time for your compatriots to take pride in having Tessa Jane Mccormick Virtue and Scott Patrick Moir as part of their citizens. It's time to show the audience how incredibly talented they are. It's time to let everyone know who they are and how much they want to make history together.

His first competition came, his first Junior national championship, the first of many. Here everything is played. No mistakes are allowed, perfection is the limit. They have prepared for months to get here and it is time to demonstrate their capacity and how high their expectations are. There is nothing more than an ice rink of 60x30 meters, a handful of judges, and they, who from the moment they step on the track, make it clear that there are no limits for them.

Among the audience was Kate who was eager to see them, Alma, who like every mother of men, cared about everything, Carol who remembered the first time Scott stepped on the ice. Sheri and Danny who thought about the competition in their category, Charlie and Joe who speculated on how free dance would be, Casey who was in the middle of university exams and traveled from Vancouver to Toronto only to see the first competition of his smaller sister . There was also Jordan, who was very excited and nervous. Nobody was missing, there was even Suzanne Killing, the coach who gave her roller skating lessons in Kitchener when they went camping and it was very important for them to be the one who got the contact to train in Canton.

Undoubtedly it was a great moment, full of adrenaline. For the first dance, the compulsory dance, the boys had to wait for the last session, because as usual in the competitions, the order in which they go out on the track for their first routine is drawn, and the boys were selected to go out in place 26, of 30 couples that participate, and would come out as the first pair of the last warm up. Every 5 couples, the ice polisher is passed so that the athletes compete in equal conditions, and therefore they had to wait until the end, seeing the rest of the competitors pass, while they waited their turn, a situation that made them even more nervous of what they were as soon as they arrived at the stadium. As the couples passed, the anxiety was taking over them, with increasing force.

Scott was counting down, counting the missing pairs to make it his turn. As soon as a couple finished their presentation, Scott said: "1 less, x competitors are missing". Tessa was very funny, because when he said the number of missing pairs, Scott looked at her with very funny gestures, it was his way of dealing with the tension, the pressure, the nerves and the anxiety that he was feeling at that moment. In turn, Tessa made her laugh a lot and see her smile at her, made him feel calm. By the time the fifth couple passed, the tension increased and it no longer seemed so funny, so before Scott says "1 less, 20 are missing", Tessa looked at him, made a winking gesture, and with a crazy face said "The ice polisher also participates"

At that time Scott had grabbed a bottle of water to take a sip, and when he saw the face he did, could not help but laugh out loud and spit the water he had swallowed, dipping Tessa's dress, which combined with Scott's wardrobe : he was wearing a full, elasticized suit, black in the part of the trousers, the back and the abdomen, with elbow-length sleeves, as well as the false folds of what looked like an open shirt up to the navel, which had bright details on the back, abdomen and hip, placed in the form of a belt. While she wore the same colors, but inverted: while Scott's suit was 75% black and 25% light blue, Tessa's was 75% light blue and 25% black. The skirt of her dress a few inches above her right knee, and a few inches below her bottom, covering a bit of her left thigh. His arms were completely free, because he had no sleeves. From his left shoulder blade to his navel he had a detail of transparent fabric that crossed his back, and a turtle neck with diamonds. It also had the same brightness as Scott's suit, skirting the seams of the transparent fabric and the black edges of the skirt, shoulders and waist. Both were beautiful and amazingly combined.

The mandatory dance of that season was Jazz. Marina assigned them a somewhat sensual Jazz, with a smooth rhythm, where the harmonies of a chorus of saxophones and some other wind instrument predominate, like a trumpet, and of course, the piano marked the melody's cadence. Although this dance was only about performing the exercises required by the International Skating Union for its category and the performance in this dance was not qualified, suddenly its chemistry seemed like another world, they were so deeply connected that they surprised everyone, even Marina he knew his routine perfectly and had seen them do it several times, but never in that way. It was as if the adrenaline of the competition gave them the strength to reveal themselves to the world and release their feelings no matter what. Although the audience was delighted and fascinated by them, the jury did not seem to notice, because after all the couples passed, the boys were in tenth place, which gave them one of the 20 places for the next round: the original dance.

The boys were a little disappointed by the result, not because they considered their rivals were bad or had their ego inflated to believe they could win, but because they had practiced the routine for months for 20 hours a week, which meant A lot of time for a routine that only lasts 3 minutes. In any case, they did not surrender and for the second day of competition, they doubled bets. They left everything they could and more, because despite their result, they were almost 4 points below the pair that qualified in the first place, therefore, they still had chances to be on the podium.

On the second day, they had to wait for the last group again for their original dance, since the pairs that qualified in the first places are left for the last in the next routine, but this time only 20 pass, so they were in the fourth rotation. During the previous night, Kate taught Tessa relaxation exercises to calm the anxiety and nerves of the competition. Scott tried to fall asleep but it was impossible, he could not sleep. At 7 am, Jordan went to Tessa's room to wake her up and help her with the makeup and hairstyle. Scott was beginning to have breakfast with his brother Danny who also competed that day and could not control his nerves, a situation that made Scott even more nervous.

Before the clock struck 11 am, the boys found themselves on the sidewalk, looked at each other, smiled, clenched fists and climbed into the truck that would take them to the arena, along with Danny, Sheri, Alma and Kate. While Jordan, Casey, Kevin and Charlie would go in the car with Joe to ensure that both families have the best seats, near the track, but also near the entrance and exit of the skaters.

As soon as they arrived at the complex, the boys met up with Marina and went to the track to start practicing the last details of the original dance. Meanwhile, Kate and Alma went in search of lockers to store the boys' bags and also to help Sheri and Danny prepare for their competition. After an hour, the boys went to get dressed and nerves began to increase in them. Kate and Alma took them to a corner and began to reassure them, until the announcer announced that they were starting the competition, they had to return to the track to practice. After an hour, the boys went to the locker room to change and meet their mothers. Kate began to cry of emotion, Tessa was very beautiful, with a red dress with white sleeves, makeup like a princess for his sister. His eyes shone like never before of the happiness he could feel when skating with Scott. Alma could not stop praising her youngest son, excited to see how much he had grown through that royal knight costume that hid his childish features behind a cloak of teenage boy about to become a man.

Although both were disappointed with the result of the previous day, their mothers were sufficiently perceptive to detect their frustration, so they did not hesitate to make a round between the 4 and encourage them to give him the confidence they need to give their best. Tessa thanked Alma for the words she gave him and Scott hugged Kate for allowing Tessa to be his companion on this path. After these words, Tessa and Scott shook hands and began to walk towards the track with their eyes held high and with the desire to show that all their suffering for being away from their family, it was worth it, they did not want to disappoint anyone .

After the last ice polisher, it is the turn of the last group to go to the track to mold their ice skates. The nerves in them began to occupy more and more space of his body and could not stand. As soon as one of the other couples passed by them, one of them fell down and their faces began to turn into frustration. Marina looked at them from the Kiss and Cry area, she would be, angry, as if she wanted to punish them. As soon as the announcer requested that they leave the dance floor for the first couple of the group to begin their dance, Marina touched them on the shoulder and started talking with them about what happened recently. After some discouraging words, I try to calm them down and have them do some mental exercises to control their nerves. The boys calmed down, and as soon as the couple Lauren Senft and Leif Gislason finished performing their original dance, they had to compete.

The boys were paralyzed as soon as they heard their names over the loudspeaker and could not react to the act of interpreting their original dance. They just looked at each other in fear and entered the track trying to understand the moment. They put themselves in pose and as soon as the first bars of the melody began to sound, they went on to live in another world, their brains had forgotten the whole dance, but their bodies seemed to have remembered everything. The dance was perfect, without errors, some problems to synchronize their spin but still it reached them to obtain the second place of the original dance and the third place in the combined. In any case, there was still a lack of free dance, the most important of all and the longest. Here there are no rules, only mandatory elements to perform, the rest was a matter of team creativity and connection, between them and with music.

The karma of waiting until the last moment never ceased. Three dances to dance in the last group of athletes. The nerves, the anxiety, the adrenaline of the competition, the excitement of completing their first competition, for which they left all their world behind, abandoning everything they ever wanted in their lives, was about to come to an end. The very idea of being champions occupied all their mind completely, they could not think of anything else but winning. any other position was unforgivable for both, after so much work time, the defeat was not in his plans. This time there was no possibility, was to win this dance or nothing else, was the only way they had to ensure their victory, after obtaining the fourth place in the mandatory dance, the second place in the original dance and be third in the competition , winning the free dance was the only way to secure the victory to obtain the gold medal of the Junior national competition.

After months of suffering, grief, sadness, anguish, helplessness, physical, mental and spiritual pain, after having to endure some slightly unpleasant words from Marina towards Tessa and Scott, winning was the only thing they asked for, the signal they needed to continue undertaking this path in the ice together, it was their only wish of the year, I wish it was fulfilled and left the children completely ecstatic with happiness and joy, full of all the most beautiful feelings that two people can come to feel. The area of the Kiss and Cry turned crazy with Marina, Igor and their moms jumping for joy at their victory, seeing their faces smile like never before in their 14 and 16 years of life. Tessa and Scott were completely lost in their eyes, hugging each other as hard as their arms could exert pressure, Tessa's makeup was completely out of place because she was crying with happiness trying to hold back mining she wiped her tears with a tissue that she pulled from a box that Marina had in her hands. Suddenly she felt relieved, free and all her problems were gone, she was just thinking about getting on the podium and imagining the moment when her medal hung around her neck. While Scott did not stop jumping and hitting things, removing all that pressure from his chest, feeling that everything was worth it, releasing all that accumulated stress since they arrived in Michigan, with total certainty that dancing on the ice next to Tessa was what she wanted for her life.

From this victory, trusting in themselves was easy for them. They looked at themselves in the mirror and began to look incredibly well, not only physically, but mentally and spiritually, appreciating themselves and trusting each other. After their first post-competition training, Tessa and Scott vowed to be with each other always and focus on skating, being faithful to each other in regards to their careers. What they did not know, that growing up and maturing can lead to uncontrollable emotions, capable of damaging their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my little gramatical mistakes. The english language isn't my first language. Write this fic in English for me one way to practice it. I'm just studying. Really speak spanish


End file.
